Eventful Future
by Moonprincess86
Summary: It's been a few years since the Reach invasion and life is getting back to normal well as normal as can be expected when you're a Superhero. Now a new alien threat approaches and what do they want with Nightwing's girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** If you've read Eventful Night you can skip this chapter

 **Eventful Future**

 **Chapter 1**

Serenity stood on her balcony admiring the stars, for once the night sky in Gotham wasn't covered in clouds of gloom. So she took this time to enjoy the rare sight of the brightly lit evening. She sighed happily and glanced at the moon in full bloom shining radiantly a feeling of comfort washing over her. For some unknown reason the moon always made her feel safe and content.

Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall and just enjoyed the sounds of the night a passing car, clip clopping of shoes, the occasional car door slamming, and the ringing of her cellphone? There was only one person who'd call her this late. "Dick hi." She answered happily without even bother to check the caller ID.

"Hey beautiful just wanted to see if you were awake." A masculine voice said over the phone.

"I'm a night owl of course I'm awake." She told him as she started unconsciously walking around.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way there in fact I can see you now."

"Really." She said scanning the sky and the buildings overhead. Since she didn't see any sign of him she leaned back on her balcony railing to get a better view behind her. The screeching of metal was her first and only clue before it gave way and she was falling backwards with a gasp her phone slipping from her hand as she tried to grasp the air for any form of leverage to stay grounded but to no avail. The sound of her phone clattering to the ground reached her ears and she looked behind her at the ground and finally realized that this could be the end closing her eyes she let out a scream she didn't realize she was holding in. Just when she thought it was all over and she'd become one with the pavement a pair of strong arms pulled her forward and she instinctively latched on in an instant instead of falling she was rising then landing on solid ground, or at least she thought since they were no longer moving.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head vigorously as she clung to her savior while trying to get her breathing and heart under control. The fact that he was gently running his fingers down her back to calm her and the steady thrumming if his heart helped immensely. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked up at him and said. "I'm so glad I'm dating a superhero."

"You and me both." Nightwing said.

"I'm defiantly having a talk with building manager about the poor craftsmanship of this place." She said looking at the railing that was hanging on to the balcony by just a few rusty bolts. "You think my phone survived?" Serenity asked.

"I doubt it. I'll get you a new one."

"Don't worry about it I've got insurance." She said then headed inside her apartment to her living room Nightwing following. "Are you hungry? I've got some leftover pizza from earlier."

"Nah I stopped and got a couple hotdogs earlier I'm fine."

"Really did you go in civvies or were you dressed like that?" She asked motioning towards his uniform while picturing him standing at a hotdog vender munching away and it made her smile to herself.

"I went in civvies." He told her grabbing her hand and examining it.

"What's wrong?"

"You're bleeding." He told her. Holding up her arm to show her, sure enough she was and watched a few small blood trails flow out of gash on her wrist and it went sliding down her arm.

"I didn't even notice. It doesn't hurt so I'm sure it's no big deal." She told him as he led her to the kitchen.

"I'm sure it looks worse than it actually is." He said grabbing her first aid kit from underneath the sink and going over to the table. "But let's get it cleaned and bandaged up just to be safe." He said as they sat down side by side.

She watched as cleaned the wound and bandaged it meticulously his eyes never leaving his work.

"You're so serious." She said in a playful tone as he was finishing up.

"Well you were hurt." He said honestly.

"It was just a scratch. It happens I'm sure you've had your fair share." She told him with a knowing smile

"That and more." He agreed, "But it doesn't mean I want to see you hurt if I can prevent it." Placing a light kiss on her bandaged wrist. His intense gaze never leaving hers.

She gasped and blushed as her heart sped up either at his sincere words or the kiss he had placed maybe both she wasn't quite sure.

She felt him smirk against her wrist. "It's so easy to make you blush, I love it." He said trailing soft kisses up her arm while gently pulling her closer. Once he reached the crook of her arm he raised up and captured her lips with his own. It started out gentle his warm lips caressing hers in a slow artful dance. Slowly he moved one hand up to deftly remove pins from the buns of her odd yet unique hairstyle so he could run his hands through her pale blonde practically silver locks. As the other went to the back of her head holding her in place. Tasting tentatively with his tongue asking for permission, and Serenity eagerly opened her mouth with a low moan as she gripped his shoulders pulling him closer deepening the kiss as their tongues clashed in fiery passion.

She pulled away gasping for air "I…" she panted.

"Want me" he finished as he claimed her lips once more and pulling her onto his lap.

She felt the bulge instantly and he moved his hips expertly against hers eliciting a slight whimper of satisfaction and need. "Please…" She begged.

"What?" he whispered huskily and licked behind her ear, causing her to sigh. "Tell me what you want Serenity." He said as he nibbled her ear and then moved to nipping and suckling her neck.

"I want you inside me." She moaned "Please we've been apart for so long make love to me." Serenity pleaded seizing his lips as she grinded against him. Forcing a groan from his lips which she swallowed with her own.

Placing an arm securely around her back and one under her bottom he swiftly lifted her up as stood up from the chair. Briefly she heard the chair clatter to the ground but she was too focused on running her fingers through his hair and enjoying the kiss they were sharing to even care. The cold of the tile floor did bring her somewhat to her senses. "The kitchen floor really?" She said breaking the kiss.

"It's the only place we haven't christened since you won't let me use the table." He told her.

"We eat there."

"I'll eat you." He said hungrily.

Before she could respond he claimed her lips in a searing kiss that left her breathless and gasping for air. "What..?" she ask through intakes of breath since he was just staring at her.

"Nothing you're just really beautiful." He said with a smile.

Her cheeks turned scarlet and she looked away in shy embarrassment. She felt his lips on her cheek as he moved to her jaw. While his hand traced lightly down her neck and her chest until he reached her breast and gently squeezed, causing her to arch into his touch. She gasped when she felt him lick the inside of her ear. "Don't do that." She panted out.

"Don't do what? This?" He asked in a teasing manor as he massaged, squished, squeezed and rubbed until he felt the stiffening of her nipples through her blouse. Making her whimper in pleasure. "Or this?" Then he slowly licked the inside of her ear drawing a deep moan from her throat.

"That…" She huffed out as her stomach muscles clenched and she rubbed her legs together to try and relieve some of the pressure that was building.

"Why?" he asked blowing sensually in her ear making her squirm with delight as she clutched him tighter.

"It's weird." She told him breathlessly.

"It's not weird if you enjoy it." He whispered nibbling her earlobe as she wriggled beneath him.

She knew he was right, she'd only been with one other person before him and they broke up before they really got to explore her own sexual desires when they were together he was only focused on what he wanted instead of what they each needed. But not Dick he always made sure her needs were met and was extremely attentive. And she'd always try to do the same for him though she wasn't as experienced as he was, and if she was unsure he'd guide her in the right direction. Treating her as an equal partner in their relationship, rather than an object who was only there to meet his whims and desires. The feel of him grinding against her core brought her out of her thoughts.

"Where'd you go?" he asked nipping at her neck.

"I was thinking."

"About?" He probed trailing light kisses down her neck to her chest.

"How much I love you."

Raising up he looked at her "I love you too," then kissed her passionately and resumed his trail down her body. Ever so slowly he undid each button on her blouse leaving open mouth kisses as he made his way south. "No bra I see were you hoping I'd stop by?" he wondered licking the valley between her breasts.

"It was laundry day." Serenity moaned and arched against him as he fondled her breast before taking her into his mouth driving her to new heights with tongue and teeth. When he was satisfied he moved on to the other lavishing it with same attention as its counterpart. Then headed even lower nuzzling and lapping at her bellybutton drawing incoherent noises from her. His tongue skimming the edge of her jeans brought her to her senses. "Wait…" she managed to gasp out and he looked up at her with lustful eyes. "As great as Nightwing is I prefer Dick Grayson." She said sitting up and removing his mask revealing his mesmerizing blue eyes.

He leaned up and kissed her guiding her back to the floor before returning to the space between her legs. Kissing the inside of her thigh he made the journey north place a chaste kiss on her hot center, which had her bucking up into him as she cried in delight. "C'mon we've barely started." He teased trapping her hips to the ground while scraping his teeth over her and she fisted her hand in his hair trying to push him closer. "Keep that up and I might just leave you all hot and bothered." He said nipping at her once again.

She whimpered in displeasure. "Please…Dick…no more…teasing…" Serenity panted as his mouth expertly worked her over.

"But it's so much fun to tease you. He said unbuttoning her jeans with his mouth and grasped the zipper in his teeth and slowly pulled down revealing sexy red lace panties. "Do always wear something this enticing on laundry day?" he asked as he gently nibbled away.

"Okay…maybe…I…was hoping…you'd…stop…by" She said between moans.

"That's what I thought." He said raising up slightly he kissed her stomach while grasping the hem of her jeans and panties to swiftly remove them so he could fully take his fill.

But the sound of the door opening had them both looking to the right. There in the doorway stood Mina with a shocked expression that quickly turned to a smile. "I'm not here please go about your business" she said slamming the door and running to the bathroom. The couple quickly separated and Serenity worked to button her blouse and Dick zipped and buttoned her pants. "You two didn't have to stop its good for couples to have a healthy sex drive." Mina told them when she returned.

"What're you doing here Mina?" Serenity asked a little angrily to help hide her embarrassment.

"I needed a couple condoms and your place was closer than the drug store, cheaper to." She explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Here I grabbed one for you guys too." She said tossing one to Dick.

"I had one already but thanks." He said as his heart sped wondering how he was going to explain the way he was dressed since Mina didn't know about is alter ego.

"If I might offer a bit of advice if you're going to roleplay the superhero saves the damsel add some handcuffs or a type of restraint it really adds some spice to the mood." She told them and headed for the door, "Have fun you two and make sexy choices." She said with a wink and walked out the door.

"So that happened." Serenity said after a moment of stunned silence.

"Yep." Dick agreed.

"I was worried there for a moment, thought she might suspect you were Nightwing."

"You and me both, I'd rather her think we were into roleplay than the actual truth."

"That's for sure Mina is one to gossip."

"You know she's probably texting everyone right now telling them what she saw."

"Who cares I know I've got the real deal. Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Really? I figured with what just happened you'd be too embarrassed to finish."

"Not with the way you worked me over." She said leaning up for a kiss and he was happy to oblige.

"You know." He pulled away slightly "I do have handcuffs."

"No." she shook her head.

"Yeah you're right you're far too delicate we'd have to get furry ones that way they wouldn't leave as many marks. I have a feeling you'd be quite the fighter."

"Dick." She whined, "You're awful." She teased before he kissed her again.

"You didn't say no." he said when they pulled apart for air.

"I was thinking that instead of the superhero and the damsel maybe the villainess has captured the superhero." She said seductively running her hand down is stomach tracing the prominent muscles before descending lower to play with ever present erection that was poking her.

He smiled stopping it before it reached its destination "Then let's get started." He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her senselessly while going to the bedroom. They fell backwards onto the bed and he pulled away. "Just so you know I'll let you have your fun for a little while but when I break out I'm going to devour you."

That predatory look in his eyes had her heart racing she might be on top but he was defiantly in control and she was okay with that as long as she got to make him squirm and moan her name she'd take anything he gave her later. "I look forward to it." She said kissing him as she bucked against him to relieve the ache between her thighs pulling a groan from his throat. After a moment he broke the kiss and moved her to the side then stood up. "What's wrong? I thought we were going to…"

"We are." He assured, "But you can't hold me captive without these." He said pulling out handcuffs, "Besides it'd be hard to get my costume off if I was tied up." He started to remove his suit, "Dammit." He sighed "Sorry Babe will have to do this another time."

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" she asked worriedly.

"No you are absolutely perfect." He said quickly to reassure her. "It's Batman" He said pointing to his ear while pulling his uniform back on, "He needs my help. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that."

Giving her a quick kiss he went and opened her window pulled out his grappling hook "Cock blocker." She heard him mutter as he jumped out.

" _I wonder if he realized he forgot his mask."_ She thought before heading off to take a cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Authors Note:** I did not look this over so if there are any spelling errors please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review James Birdsong, Amanda, Animemangalover24 and Sesshy's Mistress. Fair warning this chapter does contain adult themes. Enjoy.

Serenity opened her eyes the room illuminated by the sun peeking through her window, glancing at the clock it read 9:00am. _It's too early. I should not be up before noon on my day off._ She thought. With a groan and snuggled back into her covers. When an arm snaked around her waist pulling her. Shouting in alarm she quickly scrambled out of there reach grabbed the lamp off her bedside table ripping the cord out of its socket intending to beat the intruder senseless. Before she could land her first strike a pair of strong arms stopped her decent.

"Whoa easy Sere it's just me." Dick assured her, "And please don't hurt the face it's my money maker." He teased to lighten the mood.

She sighed in relief and he released her arms. "Sorry I just wasn't expecting you to come back this morning." She told him as she set the lamp back on the table and snuggled into him.

"Its fine, I actually didn't plan to come back here but your place was closer when Batman and I finished up." He explained.

"I'm still sorry." She said and lightly kissed his shoulder as her fingers traced the muscles of his abdomen before moving lower and stroking his member through his boxers.

"So you want to pick up where we left off last night then with the superhero and the super villainess" He hissed out as she squeezed slightly.

"No." She said removing her hand as she straddled him. "I'm me and you're you. I'm just apologizing for nearly bludgeoning you to death." She told him as she trailed kisses down his chest stomach until she reached the hem of his boxers and pulled down releasing her prize from its confines. Ever so slowly she licked him from tip to base pulling a groan from his lips as he unconsciously bucked towards her. And she pulled back quickly before he could grab her.

"Little minx." He panted out.

She just smiled at him. "Mr. Grayson I was trying to apologize until you so rudely interrupted." Serenity chided.

"You were being a tease Miss Tsukino." He countered.

"You know what they say paybacks a bitch." She said with a smirk. "Now sit back relax and behave yourself or I'll stop."

He did as she asked and she took up her earlier place between his legs and finished removing his boxers. Then kissed his shaft lightly watching it twitch, she licked her lips and took a deep breath before taking him in her mouth licking and sucking her way down as he grew firm and hard inside her. Once she felt his head hit the back of her throat she pulled back with a popping sound. They were both gasping for air but she wasted no time and delved at him again taking him in fully then relaxing her throat and jaw slowly breathing threw her nose opening wider to consume his one testicle then the other her tongue playing with each one as she felt him slide further down her throat.

"Jesus." He moaned fisting his hand in her hair.

She moaned at the contact and he pulled hard almost painful while he growled out incomprehensible sounds as his thighs trembled. The pain didn't bother her she knew it was the only way he could release his stress because if he thrusted against her it could seriously damage her esophagus. She could only imagine what the vibrations from her moans were doing to him. She did smile inwardly though knowing she could turn such a strong man to mush.

"Serenity for the love of all that's holy please pull back I can't hold out any longer." He begged

Taking him at his word she freed his testes going out just enough so he wouldn't hurt her and began pleasing him again.

"Sere…" He strangled out in protest.

Halting her movement she gently rubbed his hand while looking him straight in the eye letting him know it was fine. A look of understanding passed through them and when she pulled back and went down again he'd thrust into her. They continued this until she sucked fiercely and with a grunt he gave a savage thrust spilling his hot seed down the back of her throat and she drank it down with ease until there was nothing left.

"Are you whelmed?" She asked after she released him and got her breath back sitting at the end of the bed.

"Very whelmed and basking in the euphoria." He told her while catching his breath. "You've gotten so good at that."

"Well I had a good teacher."

He smiled at that.

She smiled back sure Dick was the one who first began to teach her but she really owed her expertise to Mina when it came to deep throating. Since she taught her how to control her gag reflex so she didn't choke or vomit and embarrass herself. But he didn't need to know that.

"So do I get to return the favor?"

"Nope." She said sweetly.

"Really and why's that?"

"Because you got in what about two hours ago you need your sleep." She told him simply, "Besides you've already came once I doubt you have the stamina to go again after working all night."

"Oh that's it we're going right now." He said lunging for her.

She jumped off the bed dodging him and ran out of the room with a laugh but he wasn't far behind and it didn't take long to catch her from behind his arms wrapping around her pinning her arms to her side. As one of his hands drifted down cupping her center. "You're already wet." He told her huskily.

"What can I say, you turn me on." She said breathlessly and gasped when he started stroking her through her panties he stroked and teased her nub she cried out knees going weak. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd of fallen if he wasn't holding her. When he shifted her panties and slid two fingers inside her she thrusted against him her walls clamping tightly and whimpered when they retreated only to return a moment later to continue their ministration as his thumb slid lightly over her clit and she groaned bucking against him.

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom?" He whispered hotly as he nibbled on her ear making her moan.

A pounding came from the door. "Serenity its Mina you up yet?"

"I'm starting to not like her." Dick growled out removing his fingers.

"Me too." Serenity agreed suppressing a moan, "You'd better go get some clothes on I'll see what she wants."

"Dressed like that?" Motioning towards her panties and pink t-shirt.

"It's more than what you're wearing." She countered going for the as and he dashed to the bedroom.

As soon as she opened the door Mina waltzed in like she owned the place and Serenity just shut the door behind her. "Hey want to get some break…fast?" Mina asked taking note of her best friend's appearance bedhead, clothes in disarray, flushed cheeks. "Did I come at a bad time again?"

Serenity just gave her a look that said Yes, Yes you did.

"Sorry." She sincerely said, "I really did just want to take you to breakfast. I really need to vent about the stupid guy I was with last night." Mina grumbled. "And what happened to your balcony?" She said looking out the sliding glass door at the railing that was just hanging off the side.

"The railing came loose." Serenity told her simply as Dick came into the room wearing a pair of grey sweats joining them.

"I can see that. How'd it happen?"

"I leaned against it and must've knocked something loose because it fell backwards."

"I'm surprised you didn't fall."

"I caught her before she fell." Dick explained.

"Unfortunately my phone wasn't so lucky so I'll have to stop and get a new one while we're out."

"No wonder you were playing superhero last night." Mina smiled.

"Mina." Serenity said pointedly.

"Sorry." She said putting her hands up in defense.

"Make yourself comfortable while I get ready." Serenity told her as she went back to her room taking Dick with her.

"Gonna go for a quickie." Mina teased over her shoulder as she plopped onto the couch.

"Shut up Mina." Serenity and Dick said in unison.

Mina just laughed and turned on the TV in case she had to drown out the noise.

Once in the bedroom Serenity shoved Dick down onto the bed. "We're not really going for a quickie are we?" He shockingly asked.

"Of course not." Serenity said, "I just brought you in her so you could go back to bed. You need your rest, can't have you falling asleep on the job. Whether it's being a cop or Nightwing there are people that rely on you even if they don't know it. And for the record your butt is the money maker not your face."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I love your butt. Now go to sleep." She told him pecking on the lips. Then grabbed a plain white t-shirt a pair of jeans and underwear heading to the bathroom she quickly cleaned up from earlier changed her clothes put her hair up and went out to the living room. "Ready to go?" She asked Mina grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Yep." Mina said shutting off the TV.

Walking out the door the two proceeded to their favorite whole in the wall diner that in Serenity's opinion served the best pancakes.

"Sorry I ruined your happy time this morning." Mina said over her French toast, bacon and eggs.

"You already apologized so don't worry about it." Serenity assured her as she took bite of pancakes.

"At least you were able to get some last night."

"Nope shortly after you left he was needed at work."

"Did you at least…" Mina prodded.

Serenity shook her head.

"Damn…" Mina sighed, "And with his crazy work schedule you guys barely get a moment to yourselves and I went and ruined it. Then I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Not having a clue how Mina would make it up to her she just took a bite of food. "If you say so. Now tell me about this guy you wanted to rant about."

"Uck! Major jerk! It was going great at first we went to dinner even went dancing afterwards and when things started to heat up that's when he suggested we go back to his place I asked if he was prepared of course he wasn't. Stupid idiot. That's when I stopped by your place. So we get there and started going at it when I started hearing a noise coming from his closet. He tells me it's his cat. His! Cat! My spidey sense was tingling so I went and looked."

"Don't tell me he was filming it."

"I wish that were the case then I would have had something to hit him with and it would have been far less creepy."

"So what was in the closet?" She asked and also wondered, _what could possibly be creepier than being filmed unknowingly?_

"His wife!" Mina said shocked.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but I can't stop myself, why was his wife in the closet?"

"Not only was the son of a bitch married but they had this whole twisted game where he'd go and pick up women bring them home so she could watch him have sex with them apparently it was a big turn on for her."

"Tell me you left."

"Oh hell yes I did. Took off like a bat outta hell."

"I think you should start running a background check on future prospects." Serenity told her.

"That and leave the club scene and join a dating website."

"You think the reason she likes watching her husband with other women is because maybe she's secretly a lesbian and the only way she can get any pleasure is watch another woman get off. And she hides in the closet because she's afraid to 'come out" of said closet."

Mina almost choked on her food at that comment and tried to contain her coughing fit. While giving her best friend a look that said I can't believe you just said that. "You know I never thought of it like that. That's a really good analogy. Now I kind of feel bad for her."

"Me too."

"Or they could just have weird fetishes."

"Yeah let's go with that it's less sad."

They finished their breakfast then went to the mall that way Serenity could get a new phone. Of course this led to a tiny bit of shopping spree where they each picked up a few outfits with shoes to match. Loading their bags into Mina's trunk they started hearing screams and people started running in the parking lot. "Run hurry it's a monster!" Somebody shouted as they passed by them.

Looking behind them they spotted a green plantlike monster with hollowed out eyes and mouth coming their way. Serenity's eyes went wide never had she seen such a creature before. She remembered Dick telling her about a super villain named Poison Ivy who could create plant monsters so maybe this was her doing. The creature in question let out an ear piercing screech shattering nearby windows of buildings and cars. All she could do was cover her ears and wait for the deafening sound to stop. She was vaguely aware of Mina tugging on her arm forcing her to run away with her. Chancing a glance at the monster behind her she watched as its long leafy fingers morphed into vines latching on to the fleeing pedestrians raising them into the air and their bodies glowed for a moment before it dropped them unceremoniously to the ground. It seemed as if there very life force had been stolen an overwhelming urge to help them came over her but what could she do?

"We can't stop." Mina told her frantically, "Whatever you do just keep running and don't look back." She said the crowd thickening once they reached the street as people pushed and shoved passed one another trying to get to safety. "Shit!" Mina growled as they rounded a corner another plant monster was there as well not too far ahead. "Where's the Justice League when you need them?" Mina spouted turning around trying to make it through the throngs of panicking people. Unfortunately a big burly man separated them as he was trying to get away from the monsters.

"Mina!" Serenity cried as swarms of pedestrians pushed her about.

"Serenity!" she heard Mina scream but it was too late her friend was already lost in the sea of people.

Somehow Serenity managed to find her way to an empty alley hopefully she'd be safe here and could meet up with Mina later. She thought about calling Dick but then realized that all of her belongings were in Mina's car, and he probably already got a call from Batman or whoever and was out here fighting. That thought frightened her, she knew he could handle himself against all of the psychotic wierdos mob bosses and apparently alien invaders. But these were life sucking monsters they probably didn't cover that in superhero 101, and if they got ahold of him and held on long enough she'd lose him. Cries of anguish pulled her out of her thoughts and she made her way down the end of the alleyway to the opening opposite of where she entered to investigate. There were bodies all over the ground and in the middle of the road a young boy was crying and shaking a prone form on the ground "Anna wake up Anna!"

Her heart went out to the boy and whom she assumed was his older sister they must've gotten caught in the attack and she shielded her little brother from danger. It's what she'd of done if she were in there place. A roar was heard a short distance away causing both Serenity and the boy to look in its direction. Another plant monster was coming their way creating havoc in its wake as it got closer. The boy noticed and started shaking his sister vigorously so they could escape but it was no use the girl was out cold. Serenity watched as the monsters arm morphed into vines it was going to attack the boy she couldn't let that happen. "Stop right there!" she yelled stepping out of the alleyway.

The creature stopped and looked at her cocking its head to the side staring blankly at her with its hollowed eyes.

"Alright plant breath I'm not going to let you hurt that child so why don't you keep your sticky vines to yourself. Because if you don't I'll punish you." She said threatening pointing at the monster. _"Okay why does that sound familiar?"_ She wondered

The black lifeless caverns of its eyes turned a vibrant red as it smiled wickedly at her and unleashed an earsplitting roar covering her ears she never took her eyes off the monster. Also making a mental note to see a doctor to make sure she didn't bust an eardrum. In an instant it hurled its vines straight at her so fast she barely had time to jump out of the way.

"Run kid get out of here." She shouted. _"All I have to do is keep him busy long enough for the boy to escape then I can do the same."_ She thought as she continued to dodge the attacks sent her way. Chancing a glance at the boy as a vine whizzed past her. _"He isn't moving. Is he too scared? Damn looks like I'm going to go on the offensive but how do you fight a plant? It's not like there's weed be gone just laying around."_ Gathering her courage Serenity charged the monster head on weaving in and out of its clutches as it sent attacks her way. _"I hope coming into contact with this thing doesn't drain me."_ Pulling back her fist she punched the monster in the face as hard as she could and surprisingly it flew back a few feet. "I am going to feel that later." She said then rushed over to the boy grabbed him by the arm and slung the unconscious girl over her shoulder and ran to hide behind the abandoned cars in the area.

"Are you hurt sweetheart?" She asked the boy in a whisper.

He shook his head.

"Do you have a cellphone?"

"Yes." He squeaked.

"Good I need you to call the police. Can you do that?"

He nodded.

"There's a good lad. Now I'm going to go and make sure that thing doesn't find you. So stay here and keep out of site until help arrives." She told him and left the hiding spot to face the monster yet again.

" _This is crazy I should not be fighting a monster I'm not a superhero. A random purse thief on the street sure but a monster! I should really have my head examined when this all over."_

Taking a deep calming breath she steadied her rapidly beating heart and steeled her courage once more as she squared off with the reject from the Black Lagoon. It didn't waste any time as soon as it saw her it began assaulting her. Barely giving her time to get out of the way. Wave after wave of attacks came her way and she did her best to avoid being hit while looking for an opening to strike. But I guess it learned its lesson last time and wouldn't give her an inch. Serenity wished the police or somebody would show up she was getting tired with all of this running and jumping around to stay out the enemies clutches. The fatigue must've really gotten to her because next thing she knew something slammed into her stomach knocking the air out her and sent her flying colliding with a small construction area. The sounds of clanging metal rods reaching her as it fell around her. Thankfully none hit her in the head. Grabbing one of the metal bars she stood up on shaky legs. _"Thank god for adrenaline or I'd be in some serious pain. On the plus side Old Leafy here just gave me a weapon. No brownie points for him."_ Glancing around she saw some scaffolding and an idea came to mind. Picking up another bar she made a run for the platform and dived in between it. With bated breath she waited as he sent his attacks at her timing it just right when vines came at her stepping out of the way just in time and slammed the bars down as hard as she could into the vines.

The creature howled in pain as the bars punctured its appendages spewing green liquid which she assumed was blood. It tried to pull back but the bars held it trapped within the scaffolding like a makeshift prison.

"Now you know how some of your victims felt." She said to monster while climbing out from under the platform. _"I just hope that holds until help arrives."_

Serenity watched as it screamed and flailed about trying to release its arms. It looked straight at her its eyes returning back to their previous dark emptiness except for a tiny speck inside that glowed a vibrant yellow. Then it started grunting and its forarms started to expand until the exploded and blood sprinkled to the ground like a small rain shower. In seconds it was healed and on each arm were five individual vines. It laughed deeply or at least she assumed it was a laugh it sounded more like an out of tune fog horn to her. Cocking its head to the side and raising its arm it moved the vines on one arm back and forth almost as if it was waving all while smiling creepily.

"I'm in trouble."

She went to dive back under the platform that way she'd have a bit of cover plus she could grab the poles and have a weapon once more. Unfortunately the monster predicted what she was going to do and smashed it with one swing before she could even get to it.

" _It's faster now dammit. I don't know how much longer I'll last. Where the hell are the cops?"_

Making a run for it Serenity tried to get back to the small construction area so she could defend herself better. But it was futile with the creature's new found speed it knocked her off her feet and the vines started coiling around her ankles pulling her towards it. She clawed at the ground trying to crawl away and get free but the hold on her ankles only tightened. Another circled around her stomach and lifted her into the air. Pulling at the vines on her stomach she desperately tried to free herself. The beast would have none of that so he restrained her arms as well binding them tightly to her sides. The more she struggled the tighter it got she'd definitely be bruised. "Help! Somebody help!" she screamed there was no way she was getting out of this on her own. Suddenly there was a vine around her neck squeezing slightly cutting off her cries for help as she struggled to just breathe. Slowly her body began to tingle like the sensation she got when a leg would fall asleep. Then it felt numb her eyes were getting heavy and it was hard to keep them open. _"Why do I feel so weak and why's it so cold? "_ She wondered as her eyes started to close. The impact with the ground jarred her she opened her eyes just as a blast of light destroyed the monster turning it to dust and the vines around her vanished she felt a little better but not much.

The sound of police sirens reached her ears. "Now they show up." She said.

"Serenity!" She heard Mina shout a moment later as her best friend rushed to her side. "Are you okay are you hurt?

"I'm fine" She assured, "A little sore and tired but fine."

"We should get you to hospital just to make sure."

"No I'm fine I just need to sleep."

"Serenity." Mina said sternly.

"There's a little boy and a girl." Serenity said changing the subject, "We need to make sure their okay."

"Where are they?"

"Down a little ways hiding behind a car." Serenity said getting to her feet shakily.

The two made their way to the hiding spot to check on the children.

"Is it gone?" The boy asked when he saw Serenity

"Yeah it's gone."

"Will my sister be alright now?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know." She told him honestly.

A policeman came running up to them "Are you all alright." He asked. Then noticed the unconscious girl and quickly checked her for a pulse and scooped her up in his arms. "There are ambulances down the road if any of you are injured please follow me." He said rushing back the way he'd came.

The small group followed. At Mina's insistence Serenity reluctantly let the EMT's look her over. All of her vitals were normal, breathing was clear and steady aside from her tiredness and bruises she'd be alright but if she felt off at all she was to go the emergency room immediately.

They made their way back to Mina's car in silence. Thankfully it wasn't too damaged and Mina drove back to Serenity's. "Need help taking your things up?" Mina asked as they were getting her shopping bags out of the trunk.

"I got it Mina thanks." She said giving her a smile.

"After everything that's happened do you want me to stay for a while? I can."

"No." she told her, "I'm sure Dicks up there worried out of his mind if he's not still sleeping."

"With all the craziness he probably got called in. You sure you don't want me to stay."

"Mina I'm fine." Serenity assured her worried friend. "If I feel scared or uneasy about anything I'll give you a call I promise."

"You better."

The two hugged and Serenity made her way to her apartment. Once the door was locked she kicked off her shoes and let the bags fall to the floor slumping back against it exhausted. She was sure she'd have to crawl to her room if she tried to take another step. Hearing her balcony door slide open she looked up as Nightwing walked in.

"You're okay. Thank God." She said gathering up what was left of her energy to rush over and embrace him.

"I'm perfectly fine." He said returning the hug. "But what happened to you?" He asked worriedly holding her at arm's length inspecting her injuries as he lightly traced the bruise on her neck. "Who did this to you? His voice taking on a darker tone.

"It's a long story and I promise I'll tell you all about it but I need a nap. I'm dead on my feet."

"Okay then let's take a nap." He said lifting her into his arms. "You must be tired you're not even protesting." He joked as he made his way to the bedroom. When he didn't get a response he looked down. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly already asleep. He smiled and laid her down on the he unconsciously snuggled into the pillows. Then he took off his uniform and crawled in next to her and holding her close. Taking a bruised wrist in his hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. "I promise next time I will be there to protect you."

Mina set her bags down on her bed went to her nightstand and pulled out something she hadn't used in years. Pressing a button on the communicator she waited for a face to appear. Before they could even speak, she said "We've got a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed Favorited and followed it makes me happy knowing you like reading my story.

 **Chapter 3**

"Any leads?" Dick asked the voice on the other end of the phone as he leaned against the wall in Serenity's bedroom.

"No none." A female voice replied, "From the dust samples we collected it's defiantly alien in origin but there's no match in the DNA database"

Sighing he asked, "And the victims? How are they?"

"Most are still in comas some are waking up, others just needed a few days' rest. My theory is it depends on the person and how long it held on. The longer they were in its grasp on the more severe the side effects."

He sighed and glanced at the sleeping form of his girlfriend resting peacefully and had been for three days now.

"She's going to be okay." The voice assured him after a moment of silence. "She's tough. I saw the video footage from the security cameras from the stores. She held her own pretty well and I'm willing to bet if she had more in her arsenal she could have beat it."

"Thanks Babs I needed to hear that?"

"I know." She said, "What I don't understand is why the monsters only attacked in Gotham while everybody else were dealing with armored soldiers scattered across Gotham and cities in the U.S. I did the math and they disappeared right as the last monster was destroyed. That can't be a coincidence."

"No it can't." He agreed. "Are we any closer on figuring out who took out the creatures?"

"Nope whoever it was knew how to avoid the camera's the only thing caught on camera was the beam attack that was used along with the weapon that was used to free Serenity."

"Alright keep me posted."

"Will do… and Dick."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself."

"Yeah…" he said and hung up the phone.

Knocking was coming from the door so went to answer it. Looking through the peephole he saw Mina and opened the door.

"Hey can I come in?" She asked when the door opened.

"Sure." Dick said moving to the side to let her in.

"I brought Chinese." She said holding up a large bag filled with cardboard containers making her way to the kitchen and placing it on the counter. "Has there been any change?" Mina asked as she was taking the food out of the bag.

Nope she's still dead to the world." Dick said taking a seat at the table.

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital get her checked out." Mina said while bringing a few boxes of food to the table and sitting down.

"I had one come here and look her over." He told her grabbing a box at random and digging in.

Mina was stunned, "You got a doctor to make a house call in this day and age that must've cost a fortune." She said while grabbing some food and taking a bite of noodles.

"Not really he's a family friend so he did it as favor to me."

In all honesty he'd taken her to Star Labs and had Dr. Palmer run every test imaginable when he couldn't wake her up later that first day. Besides being extremely exhausted she was perfectly healthy and told him to just let her rest and her body would take care of itself. Even with that knowledge he was still worried. If it hadn't been for whoever defeated the monsters she'd be in a coma or worse. No he wasn't going to think about that she was here and she was safe that's all that mattered.

"What'd he say?" Mina prodded after a moment of silence.

"That besides being exhausted she was healthy and to let her rest so her body could repair itself." He said as he took a bite of sweet and sour chicken.

Mina sighed leaning back in her chair and the two ate in companionable silence. For being known as the chattiest of their friends neither said much lost in their own thoughts and worries.

"Here's a thought have you tried kissing her awake I mean at this point she's like Sleeping Beauty." Mina said after a moment.

Dick laughed "Yeah actually I have tried that."

"And?" Mina pressed.

"I got her to sigh that's it."

"Darn." Mina said and went back to eating. "I'm glad she met you." Mina told him after she had taken her last bite of noodles.

"I'm glad I met her too." Dick agreed confused by the comment.

"What I mean is that there was always this light about her that drew people in and for a time it was like that was missing. On the outside it looked like she had it all together and was all smiles and sunshine. But that spark she always had was dwindling and the air of happiness and light that she possessed seemed to be slipping away into darkness. Then she met you and it came back like a hurricane destroying the darkness and letting the light shine through. It's like she thrives on love it gives her life purpose and keeps her strong. And thanks to you I have my old friend back." Mina explained, "I'm just really grateful. Thank you"

"That must've come out wrong." She said when he didn't say anything for a while.

"No it didn't I'm just thinking." He told her, "You're absolutely right. I was drawn to her the moment I met her and in that brief time I had this constant urge to see her and just be near her."

"Aw that had nothing to do with the light and happiness she gives off well… maybe a little. That was your love bond." She told him simply.

"Love bond?" He skeptically asked.

"You know like the red string of fate you were destined to meet and fall in love. And the more your love grows the stronger and brighter the bond will become."

"Uh huh and how do you know about these love bonds?"

"I can see them of course."

"Are you telling me that you're some sort of cupid meta human?"

She laughed good naturedly, "Oh believe me I'm not a meta human. I'm just a girl who recognizes love. And if I was a meta human cupid that'd be awesome cause then I'd have wings to fly no more wasting money on putting gas in my car when I can just fly wherever I need to be. Oh and I'd have cute heart arrows I could shoot at people so they'd find their true love. Though I don't think I'd like the idea of just wearing a diaper." She said though the last part was said more to herself than to him. "I've got it I'm a goddess of love." She proclaimed.

Dick sighed shaking his head laughing at Mina and her wild imagination.

Mina laughed too. Her phone rang and she checked her caller I.D. "Crap!" she said getting her laughter under control.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot I have a photoshoot today." She told him getting up hastily, "If she wakes up call me immediately." She said walking to the door.

Dick trailed behind her. "I will." He promised.

"Oh and remind her to call her landlord about getting her balcony fixed." Mina said as she opened the door.

"I already called him." Dick informed her, "He said he's not going to fix it since it was most likely her fault it broke so it was up to her to take care of the damages."

"What a jerk!" Mina fumed.

"Yeah he is. That's why I'm going to fix it."

"Aw Dick you're so sweet." Mina said giving him a friendly peck on the cheek." I'll see you later." And she walked out the door. "Oh." She said turning around, "Maybe you should try kissing her again but this time take it a little further." She told him waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Goodbye Mina." Dick said and shut the door firmly in her face.

He could her laughing as he went to the balcony to inspect the railing so he knew what to get for the repairs. Looking at the bolts that held the railing in a sinking feeling came to his stomach. They didn't just come loose parts of the screws were still in the cement almost if it had been cut with laser precision. Serenity's fall was no accident it was intentional.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed and reviewed it means a lot to me that you took the time out of your busy schedules to read my fic.

 **Chapter 4**

" _You are Sailor Moon and you must fight evil when it confronts you. You must not be afraid." Luna told her._

" _Yeah right just like Sailor V." Usagi exclaimed happily._

" _This is no joke Usagi do you hear me. This is your destiny!"_

" _My destiny I must be dreaming."_

" _It's no dream I'll prove it to you. Just repeat after me. Moon Prism Power."_

" _Okay Moon Prism Power!"_

" _What happened this dream is getting weirder and weirder. I'll never study that hard again. I want to play Sailor V video games! I don't want to live them!"_

" _Help me someone please help me."_

" _That's Naru's voice."_

" _That's right and she's in big trouble."_

" _Yeah but what can I do to help? You keep forgetting I'm just a kid."_

" _You are Sailor Moon you will know what to do when you look into your heart. Believe in yourself."_

" _Um… Okay."_

" _There's no one to help you now little girl." The decrepit monster laughed maniacally_

" _Let her go!"_

" _What's that?"_

" _I said let her go!"_

" _And who are you?" The monster asked unimpressed._

" _Uh… well… my names…? "I am Sailor Moon the Champion of Justice and I say on behalf of the Moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you."_

" _Sailor Moon use your tiara!" Luna shouted._

" _Right Moon Tiara Magic." Sailor moon said throwing her tiara and vaporizing the monster to dust._

Serenity opened her eyes and immediately shut them to try and dull the pain in her head that started to assault her senses. Groaning and whimpering as she fisted the sheets in her hands. It felt like someone was taking a red hot poker and was continuously stabbing her in the temple. While another banged a giant gong the sound and vibrations swirled around the noise bouncing all around her skull. She'd never had a migraine before but if this is what it felt like she'd never complain about a headache again.

"Sere?" She heard Dick ask from somewhere nearby.

She ignored him moaning and curling into a ball thinking that maybe if she was somehow able to make herself smaller the pain would stop. It didn't of course.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly and she heard his quickened steps across the carpeted floor. "Tell me what's wrong." He said placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"There are fireworks going off in my brain now Shhhhh." She told him and shooed him away curling more into herself if it were possible in an effort to dull the pain. Which failed.

"Sit up." Dick ordered softly a few minutes later.

"No it'll just make it worse." She whispered.

"C'mon don't be a baby I've brought you something to help with your headache."

At snail's pace she sat up in bed her head throbbing harder in protest.

"Are you going to open your eyes?"

"No." She said holding out her hand for the pill he most likely had. Once she felt the pill placed in her hand she popped it in her mouth and held out her hand once more for the water to wash it down. Taking a gulp and feeling the pill slide down her throat she handed the cup back. Then went to lay back down and wait for the medicine to kick in.

"Don't lay down." He said grabbing her and pulling her back up before she could completely lay down.

"No I want to lay down." She whined.

"Just trust me." He said and she felt him crawl in bed and get behind her.

She felt him place his thumbs on her cheekbones close to her ears then gently placed his fingertips on her temples using firm pressure he started moving his fingers in a circular motion and gradually he moved his fingers along her hairline until they met in the of her forehead and he massaged her entire and scalp.

"Better?" He asked when he was done.

"Much better." She told him as the pain disappeared at his expert ministrations, "Maybe you should become a massage therapist." She teased.

"Hey when I retire from being a cop. I just might. But until then the only one getting a massage with these skilled hands is you." He said wrapping his arms around her stomach pulling her between his legs.

She felt his nose on her neck as he breathed in her scent while his fingers made small casual comforting circles around her belly button. She'd asked him before what she smelled like and he'd said she smelled like strawberries and moonlight. She didn't think moonlight had a smell but didn't say it aloud. Feeling him rest his forehead on her shoulder he gave a relieved sigh and held her tighter.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad you're awake that's all.

Glancing at her bedside clock it read 10:00pm, "Okay so my nap ended up being more of actual sleep but we still have a little bit of time before you go out on patrol tonight."

"Serenity you didn't just sleep all day. You've been asleep for five days."

She turned and faced him "You're kidding right?" looking at him in disbelief.

"No." He told her sincerely, "When that monster attacked and drained you once you fell asleep you entered into a pseudo coma. At least that's how I see it since no matter what I did or how loud I was you never woke up."

"I'm sorry I worried you." She said curling into him and resting her head on his chest.

"Try not to make a habit out of it." He told her as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Can't make any promises. You know how I am."

"All too well."

They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for a while until Serenity's head bolted up. "I've been asleep for five days.

"We've established this."

"That means I haven't been to work in five days. Oh I am so fired." She panicked

"Relax I talked to Miguel and told him what happened. You're on sick leave until further notice."

"So I'm not fired."

"Nope."

"Oh thank god." She sighed in relief leaning back into him. Then jumped out of bed her legs wobbled and she fell flat on the floor face first. "What the hell?" She grumbled, "Why aren't my legs working the way I want them to?"

"You've been off of them for five days remember. You've got to let them get used to moving and supporting your weight again." Dick explained. "And why did you jump out of bed so suddenly anyway? If you had to go to the bathroom I'd of helped you get there so you wouldn't have fell."

"I didn't have to go to the bathroom." She said sitting up. Though now that he said something the urge was there but she ignored it for a moment. "Like you said I've been asleep for a while and well…I probably stink so I was going to take shower so you didn't have to be around my stench. And now that you mentioned the bathroom I have to go now thanks a lot! But my stupid legs won't do what I tell them" She whined, "Help me." Lifting her arms up towards him like a child wanting to be held."

Getting of the bed he went over to her and bent down to her level scooping her up in his arms.

"Dick!" She protested, "I can walk."

"You sure about that?" He teased.

"Yes just help me to the bathroom."

Taking her at her word he placed her back on her feet grabbing her arms to steady her when she started to teeter. "And you don't smell that bad." He told her.

"I doubt I smell like strawberries and moonlight."

"True more like sex and regret." He teased.

"What!" She screeched, "You mean while I was asleep you…" She looked down realizing she was no longer in her jeans and t-shirt from when she went to sleep. Now she was wearing a pink silk nightgown. "Did you change me?"

"Couldn't leave you naked when I finished it would've been far too tempting." He said still goading her.

"Richard Grayson if I didn't love you so much I'd punch you right now." She seethed and went to angrily stomp away. Only to stumble forwards on her second step.

He caught her instantly pulling her flush against his chest arms wrapping around her. "I was only teasing. I'd never do that." He said brushing a strand of loose hair behind ear. His finger tracing the outer shell and trailing down her neck and he felt her shiver. "When we're together I want you to know who's pleasing you. I want to hear your moans of pleasure, gasps and whimpers of delight, but most of all I love hearing my name on your lips."

Her anger dissipated and her heart pounded as he traced small circles on neck. "I'd love to see where this leads but I really do need to use the bathroom."

"Right." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

Slowly they made their way to the bathroom taking it one small step at a time. Serenity leaning against him for support, her feet tingling like she had been sitting on them for hours. The sensation gradually faded with each step.

"I think I got it from here." Grabbing onto the counter for support.

"Okay give a shout if you need me."

"I will." She assured him. "Oh you could do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Food I'm starving." As if on cue her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Got it lots and lots of food coming right up."

She laughed, "I'm so happy my eating habits didn't scare you away."

"Nothing you could do would scare me away." He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek pulling out his phone sending a quick text to Mina as he went to make whatever he could find in the kitchen.

After she relieved herself Serenity washed her hands. Taking a quick sniff under her arm scrunching her nose in disgust. "Okay I definitely need a shower." Her legs seemed to be holding out at the moment and if she got tired she could always just sit down. Going to the shower she adjusted the water temperature her liking. Stripped down and got inside. The hot water cascading down her body soothed her stiff muscles. Grabbing the shampoo and lathering it in her hands as she began to wash her hair. This was the only thing she hated about her hair it always took so long to wash and even longer to dry if she didn't feel like using a blow dryer. When she was done washing her hair she grabbed her loofa and slathered it with body wash humming to as she scrubbed her body clean. An image popped into her head as she was rinsing. It was of her younger self dressed oddly in some weird sort of mini skirted sailor suit complete with a tiara in knee high boots talking to Luna the cat she used to have. Wait that was the dream she had. No it wasn't a dream it was a memory. "I'm Sailor Moon." She said out loud. Suddenly it was as if someone started to drill into head with a rusty power drill at the highest setting. She needed to get out and lie down. Pulling back the curtain not even bothering to turn off the water her vision swam her head in agony legs giving out as she went to step out of the shower. Only to fall forward she tried catching herself on the porcelain towel rack, but it shattered under her weight and she crashed to the ground. A loud smack bouncing off the walls as the glass sprinkled the floor. Grasping her head as she shrieked in unimaginable pain.

She saw Dick come into her line of sight saw his lips move but she couldn't make out the words. As the drilling in her head was now accompanied by a high pitched buzzing sound. She knew she was screaming because her throat felt like it was on fire but she couldn't hear the sound. Something soft was wrapped around her and she was lifted into the air. For a moment she thought she saw Mina's worried face. Then the darkness swallowed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Here's my holiday gift to you all wonderful readers an update Yay! I wanted to update Eventful Beginnings too but with preparing for the Holiday and having to work there just wasn't enough time so I only got two of the stories I'm working on updated. Sorry to all of you E.B. followers. Anyways on with the story.

 **Chapter 5**

The constant beeping of the heart monitor was all they only noise that filled the room. Dick watched the steady rise and fall of Serenity's chest as she lay motionless in bed as if she was just having a peaceful sleep. An IV was attached providing the nourishment she needed. It had been two days since he'd rushed her to the hospital. He answered all the questions on how it happened from the monster attack her sleeping for five days to her fall in the shower, and lastly her fainting spell. They ran every test imaginable and everything came back normal no broken bones, her heart was strong and healthy, all the brain scans came back normal. In all honesty the doctors couldn't understand why she was in a sense comatose.

The door to the room opened and shut the clicking noise it made when closed echoing in the room, along with the sound of clacking heels bouncing off the walls. "I see you haven't left here at all." Mina said as she came closer.

"How could you tell?" He asked not taking his eyes off the woman lying in front of him.

"Easy you're still in the same clothes you had on two days ago." She told him motioning at his dark blue jeans and black t-shirt. "I'll watch over her for you go get some rest."

"I'm fine. I dozed off in the chair for a few hours earlier."

Mina sighed but inwardly smiled at his devotion, "Have you eaten?"

"I'll get something later."

"Hmph." Mina said plopping down in the chair next to him. "It's a good thing I plan ahead. Here!" She shoved a bag from Big Belly Burger in his face. "Eat up. And I also brought a change of clothes for you." She said producing a duffel bag seemingly out of nowhere.

"How'd you get some of my clothes?" He asked taking both of the offered bags and setting the duffel on the floor next to him while the Big Belly Burger one went in his lap.

"I figured you'd have some clothes stashed at Serenity's so I went and grabbed some for you."

"Thanks." He said pulling out a cheeseburger.

"No problem." She said pulling out a cheeseburger from a bag she had in her hand unwrapping it then took a bite. "Hmm I wonder…" Mina got up from her chair and sat next to her sleeping friend, "Serenity." She began in a sing song voice and waved the cheeseburger under her nose. "I've got a cheeseburger with your name on it from Big Belly Burger your favorite. C'mon you know you want it."

"What're you doing?" Dick asked giving her a look that clearly said she was nuts.

"What? She loves food so I figured if she smelled her favorite she might wake up." Mina explained like it was obvious and went back to waving the burger under her friend's nose. "I'll even throw in some fries and a double chocolate milkshake all you have to do is wake up and it's yours."

"Do you even have a double chocolate milkshake?" Dick asked as he took bite of food.

"No. But if she woke up I'd go get her one." Mina said taking a bite of her burger. She sighed and went back to her chair, "It was worth a shot." Grabbing the remote she turned on the overhead TV flipped through the channels until she found something enjoyable to watch.

A little while later Mina's phone went off alerting her that she had a text, she replied quickly and resumed watching a show called Hello Megan. Minutes passed and the door creaked open a woman with Raven hair and violet eyes walked in. Dick eyed the stranger warily but she did seem familiar as if he'd seen her somewhere before. But where?

"Took you long enough Pyro." Mina said getting up out her chair.

"Sorry the dumb airline had me bouncing all over the place. Since I couldn't get a direct flight here." The woman said. Then she turned to Dick as he stood up. "We haven't been properly introduced I'm Rei. You must be Dick Serenity's told me so much about you." She said extending her hand in greeting.

They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you." Now he remembered she was in a photo at Serenity's place but she was younger than the woman standing in front of him.

"How she doing?" Rei asked as she went and sat on the edge of the bed next to her friend.

"No change since the last time we talked." Mina told her.

Rei sighed and grasped her friends hand and closed her eyes. "C'mon Meatball head wake up. Don't you know you're making us worry like crazy? I think Mina's even started to get a few grey hairs."

Mina scoffed but did run her fingers through her hair causally as if she was checking just to make sure.

Rei looked up at them. "I'm crazy jetlagged mind showing me where the cafeteria is so can grab some coffee."

"Sure follow me." Mina said. And the two left the room.

"So what's your take on the situation?" Mina asked when they were alone as she leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"It's the same as what happened a few years ago shortly after she attained the power of Cosmos and we eradicated all the stray Youma that Chaos created. Any memories of monsters, or the Sailor Scouts have been erased or blacked out and replaced with false versions of the events." Rei explained.

"Can't you just use your psychic abilities and fix her mind, you are a Martian after all."

"It's not that simple Mina. I can fix the memories with time but it's not just a form of memory manipulation. There's an extremely powerful Magic Spell that it coincides with the memories, and until I know more about it there's nothing I can do."

"Magic Spell? You've never mentioned anything like that before."

"My psychic powers weren't as strong back then as they are now. So when I scanned her mind a moment ago I could sense it hovering in the background." Rei clarified.

Mina sighed, "Then what do we do?"

"Keep her away from any and all things monster related, that way the memories don't try to come back to the surface and put her into another comatose state." Rei said.

"You're kidding right? That's going to be impossible it's all the media's been talking about. There's no way she can avoid it."

"True." Rei agreed.

"Can you at least wake her up?"

"That I can do." Rei said with a smile. "Though to honest her mind had seemed to be settled and peaceful. I don't see why she hasn't woken up already." She said as an afterthought.

"Well it is Serenity and she does like to sleep." Mina said to lighten the somber mood, "So who knows maybe she'll be awake by the time we get back."

"Perhaps." Rei said as the elevator doors opened the two walked out and made their way to the cafeteria.

"We're going to have to get the team back together." Mina said as Rei was adding cream and sugar.

"I know. I've already been thinking about a way to transfer to Gotham once you told us about the Youma attack." Rei said, "It isn't going to be easy now that we all have careers."

"I know." Mina agreed and the two began walking back to Serenity's room.

"There's a low level opening at Wayne Enterprise that I can apply to." Rei said taking a drink of the needed caffeinated drink. "Makoto just got enough funds to open her bakery maybe we could get her to open one here instead. It'll be difficult for Ami with her being a doctor maybe there's a way she can transfer to one of the hospitals here."

"Let's hope. With Serenity out of commission we'll need her skills if we're seriously injured."

"There's always Hotaru if Ami can't make it." Rei said.

"Let's try and keep the Outers out of it for now. Besides these Youma don't seem that powerful I've been taking them out with just my beam attack." Mina explained. "If things go south we can always call them in as a trump card."

Rei nodded in understanding the conversation over as they walked through the Lobby making their way to the elevators when the front windows of the hospital exploded glass shattering some flying through the air as the rest crashed to the floor in waves clanging loudly the large pieces busting apart as they hit the floor. The force of the explosion shook the building as guests and staff alike ran for cover. Mina and Rei took cover behind a reception desk.

When the sound of falling glass subsided they heard the crunching of metal boots across the glass. Mina chanced a glance and saw soldiers covered in gold and silver armor from head to foot crystalized swords at their hips as they carried some type of blaster in their hands. To Mina they looked like something that crawled out of a Kingdom Hearts video game. Rei pulled out her transformation pen ready to transform. Mina grabbed her wrist and shook her head "Too many people someone will see. Even with all this chaos I don't want to risk exposure."

Immediately the pen vanished "Stealthy mad dash it is then. I'll clear us an opening we get to the stairs transform and get to Serenity as fast as we can."

"Sounds like a plan."

Rei went invisible the desk they were hiding behind went flying smashing into the soldiers as Mina dashed for the stairs not looking back trusting that Rei had her covered. A soldier blocked her path and as it raised its blaster intending to shoot it was knocked away by water, for a moment she thought Mercury or Neptune had shown up until a masculine voice said "Please find some cover it isn't safe out in the open."

Chancing a quick glance from where the voice came from she saw a man with light blonde hair and deep brown skin with glowing tattoos? She'd think about that later her first and only priority is the safety of her princess. Ignoring his advice she continued on her way the soldiers being pushed back or thrown to the side by some invisible force, but she knew it was Rei using her telekinesis. Rushing through the door that led to the stairs she pulled out her transformation pen and Rei appeared next to her holding hers as well.

"Venus Eternal Crystal Power."

"Mars Eternal Crystal Power."

In a flash the two were garbed in their Sailor Uniforms much like Eternal Sailor Moon's in their respective colors minus the wings and their tiaras were replaced with their planetary symbols.

"Don't you think that guy who could control water was kind of cute?" Venus said to Mars and they jumped from wall to wall completely skipping the stairs as they made their way to Serenity's floor.

"Venus is there anyone you don't have crush when you see them." Mars replied with a sigh bounding from wall to wall.

Dick felt the building shake and went on immediate alert at first his thoughts went to earthquake, but his hero senses were tingling and he thought better. He went to the hallway to investigate doctors and nurses were rushing around. "Do your best to barricade the exits we can't let the armed intruder's harm our patients." He heard one of the Doctors yell.

He went back in the room shut the door and was about to pull out his cell phone to call the Team since he hadn't rejoined them when he saw something come flying towards the window. With lightning fast reflexes that come with years of training with the Bat he had his girlfriend in his arms and the hospital bed on its side acting as a barrier between himself Serenity and the glass that came hurtling through the room.

A Doctor rushed into the room most likely lured by the commotion but was thrown back by an ear piercing screech that reminded him of Black Canary. Peeking from out behind the bed Dick saw perched on the windowsill was what he assumed was some sort of harpy. Its top half was that of a woman with black eyes and long fiery red hair though instead of having a nose and mouth it was just a beak. Her arms were coated in blue feathers and the nails of her hands were long pointy claws. Her legs were covered in blue feathers as well but her feet were like the claws of a vulture.

This was definitely not the time to be without a weapon if only his life were like a movie right now and there'd be a scalpel miraculously lying under the table for his convenience to defeat the creature and escape. But this was reality and life didn't work like that. Weapon or not it was his duty as a cop and vigilante to protect the people of the city from those who meant to do harm. Placing Serenity on the floor he got up and readied himself for a fight he just had to be mindful of the claws.

The harpy cocked her head to the side when he showed himself its blank black eyes never left his like she was gaging his strength and whether or not he was a threat. Whatever she saw had her eyes hardening her feathers ruffled and she let out a thundering screech as it went from perching to a crouched position ready to strike claws at the ready. "Guess you see me as a threat good to know." Dick said taking up a fighting stance. The harpy sprang into action but before he could make a counter attack an orange blur streaked passed him slamming into the harpy and they went flying through the window.

Running to the window Dick saw the Harpy and a blonde woman at least he assumed it was a woman. Since their back was turned and the person had long blonde hair was wearing an orange and yellow skirt with a yellow bow on the back. They hovered in the air as they squared off. The woman shot off some sort of beam attack which the harpy dodged. An instant later a glowing chain was in her hand and she trapped the harpy with it. A ring of fire seemed to surround the woman then the fire shot towards the trapped creature it howled in agony before turning to dust. The woman looked over her shoulder towards the window she had sparkling blue eyes and wore a red domino mask she smiled and winked at Dick before vanishing right before his eyes.

"So Mars has joined the Fray this is going to make things more difficult." An armored soldier said to themselves as it watched the fight between the soldiers and the team of the wannabe Justice League. With a snap of its fingers the soldiers were gone transported back from where they came from. Pressing a button on its chest "What are your orders Master another one of her Guardians has appeared. Shall I attempt to steal her away in the night?"

"No. They'll be on high alert" Said a male voice coming from the button. "Lay low for a while lure them into a false sense of security and when the time is right snatch the princess right from under their noses." The voice said laughing manically.

 **AN:** Thank you for reading and I hope you have a safe and Happy New Year.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** There really is no excuse for how late this is besides my sheer laziness in writing it and for that I'm sorry. I'm a born procrastinator so if I go forever without updating something send me a message telling me to get off my butt and back to writing. If anyone is still following or reading this story I appreciate you. Enjoy chapter 6 and as always thanks for reading.

 **Chapter 6**

" _So tell me why did I have to be in camouflage mode during the fight?"_ Rei asked Mina mentally as they waited outside of Serenity's new room while the nurses got everything set up.

Mina jolted in place and Dick gave her a quizzical look. "I got one of those weird shivers that come out nowhere, I think someone's talking about me." She explained. _"I swear I'm never going to get used to this whole telepathy thing."_ She told Rei.

" _Sure you will. We used to communicate like this all the time back on the Moon."_

 _1"That was then this is now."_ Mina countered.

Rei mentally rolled her eyes, _"Whatever. Now answer my question."_

" _Simple Dicks very intuitive if you would have shown up he'd of put two and two together figuring out who we are."_

" _How do you figure?"_

" _I'm sure he probably already knows about me. And you coming to Gotham and it just so happens that another one of us pops up. Dicks smart he'd put the clues together in no time."_

" _I see you're point."_

" _Good now let's focus on waking up our lazy bones of a Princess."_

The nurses came out and they all went inside each taking a seat Dick sat the closest on one side and Rei and Mina sat on the other side.

" _Ready?"_ Rei asked.

" _Ready."_ Mina replied.

But just as the two were about to make the journey into their friends mind a knock sounded at the door. They both inwardly groaned but put on a smile to hide their annoyance. Two figures walked through the doorway. One Mina instantly recognized and went to greet cheerfully. "Artemis how nice to see you though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Same here." Artemis replied. "How is she?"

"No change I'm afraid." Dick said, "The Doctors can't explain it. All her tests are coming up normal they have no idea why she's comatose."

"I'm so sorry." Artemis said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Rei by the way." Rei said making her way over to the blonde newcomer and offering her hand."

"Artemis." She replied shaking the offered hand."

"Oh right introductions." Mina said slapping her forehead. Artemis Rei, Rei Artemis she said pointing between them though you've already introduced yourselves. And this is…" Looking at the second person who walked in light blonde hair pale green eyes and deep brown skin. "Well I don't know who this is but I wouldn't mind knowing." She said giving the stranger a flirtatious smile. Then gasped, and mentally chastised herself "Wait he isn't your boyfriend is he Artemis?"

"No Artemis and I are not a couple." The man informed.

Mina nodded.

"My name is Kaldur'ahm but you may call me Kaldur."

"And I'm Minako but everyone calls me Mina."

"And you already know my name's Rei so now that introductions are out of the way. We can all sit in awkward silence together." She said with a smile.

That put a grin on everyone's face.

"Actually there's something Kaldur and I have to talk to Dick about in private if that's alright." Artemis said.

"Sure." Dick said "Let me know if anything changes."

"Of course." Mina assured him.

Once the door was shut behind them Rei said "Let's get to work."

-oOoOo-

They took up there previous spots by the bed Rei linked their minds together and they delved into their sleeping friends consciousness.

"This is not what I expected Serenity's mind to be like." Mina said as they wandered through a massive hallway lined with ivory pillars as a dense fog hung in the air.

"What did you expect it to be like?" Rei asked.

"I don't know not drab and dreary like this place. More like sunshine and rainbows and a mountain made of ice-cream."

Rei smiled, "Yeah that sounds more like her and it probably was at one time especially as a child since our wants and likes are more prominent when we're young. Though with this spell her mind's calm but in a state of flux because of the tampering her true self can't shine through, so we get this hallway and eventually it'll come to rooms almost like a museum with memories displayed as portrait like movies playing onscreen."

As they moved along the rooms that were filled with memories hanging on the wall for them to see. "What about those ones what're they?" Mina asked pointing to a picture that was nothing but black smoke.

"I'm not really sure to be honest my guess is that those are the memories that were blocked out since whomever cast the spell were unable to alter her memories to fit to their liking." Rei told her.

"There are so many though." Mina exclaimed.

"Well if you think about it most of our teenage years we were battling something an evil queen who worshipped a demon, aliens and there monsters, time travelers bent on world destruction, more aliens, an evil circus, Galaxia and all the scouts she turned, and finally Chaos."

"I see your point. Man are teenage years were nuts. You know I bet if we wrote it all out and created a Manga based on our life we could make a killing." Mina said as they continued walking through the rooms.

Rei just shook her head, "And what would this Manga be called?"

"The fantastic adventures of Sailor V"

"You can't use Sailor V it's already a licensed trademark."

"You're right. I forgot about that. Though it does suck that I don't get any royalties. Hmm… I've got it the Pretty Guardian Sailor Venus."

Rei just rolled her eyes but the movement didn't go unnoticed.

"Would you rather it be Sailor Mars?"

"Nope." She said simply.

"Then what should it be called?"

"The Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon of course." Rei stated as if it were a no brainer.

Mina sighed, "I guess you're right a lot of what happened in the past did focus on Serenity."

The conversation ended at that as the two ventured deeper into their friends mind.

"What the hell?" Rei yelled stopping and staring at memory hanging on display.

"What? What's wrong?" Mina worriedly asked.

"When did this happen?" She demanded pointing at the picture of Serenity fighting in some back alley against a group of men with unsavory intentions.

"Not a clue. She never told me this happened." Mina growled out.

They continued watching and gave a collective sigh of relief when she was saved by a masked hero.

"And who's that guy?" Rei asked.

"Him. Oh that's Nightwing." Mina told her, "He's a vigilante that roams the night rescuing those in need or taking down evil doers. But… you know him as Dick Grayson." Mina said with a smile. "But he doesn't know that I know he's Nightwing."

"That's Dick." Rei said in amazement.

"Yep." Mina said with a nod.

"So how do you know he's Nightwing?" She asked as they continued on their way.

"Oh I've seen him dressed as Nightwing in her apartment." Mina told her casually.

"Wait was that the time you texted me and said that Sere was into roleplay."

"Nah." Mina said with a wave of her hand, "I found out before then."

Rei gave her a look while raising her eyebrows expressing for her friend to elaborate that statement. Upon seeing the look Mina began to explain. "When I made the decision to permanently stay in Gotham I would patrol late at night around Serenity's neighborhood to make sure she stayed safe. I still do in fact though not as much since Nightwing tends to that for me. Anyhow when I saw him go into her place one night I thought he was robber and dashed over to the rescue, but stopped when I saw them embracing passionately. Then I thought oh my god Sere is cheating on Dick then the mask came off and there he was."

"Well I know one thing."

"What's that?" Mina wondered.

"She's got a type."

Mina laughed at that "I guess you're right."

While they walked along Rei had to remind herself and Mina that looking through Serenity's memories without her permission was an invasion of her privacy and a huge Martian faux pas. Finally they came to a clearing that was more like a creepy forest glen except these trees were void of any life, and the fog was even thicker here then when they first entered her mind. But what really drew their attention was the iron framed bed in the center floating in midair inches above ground the white dust ruffle and duvet billowing in a wind that only seemed to affect the bed itself, giving it a ghostly vibe to the already eerie scene. In the center of the bed Serenity rested peacefully her body cocooned in cloud of black smoke.

"Now I know why she's not waking up whatever that cloud is keeping her unconscious. I just did a quick scan when I got here so I didn't feel anything out the ordinary, but now that we've delved deeper into her subconscious."

Rei didn't get a chance to finish her explanation Mina just went and asked "So what do we do?"

"Now we get her out of that smoke." Rei said an ofuda magically appearing in her hand and hurled it at the dark cloud as it made contact a small fraction of the haze dissipated only to reappear in seconds. Rei sighed heavily, "I'm going to need more power." She said and instantly she was clad in her Sailor uniform.

"How'd you do that?" Mina asked in awe.

"Simple I wanted to be transformed so I am. This is all playing out in our minds if we think we have the ability we do, so transform, and we can get whatever that is away from our Princess."

Mina nodded and with just a thought she became Sailor Venus. "You're the expert here so I'll follow your lead how do we proceed?"

"I'm going to throw as many of my ofudas as I can at the monster as soon as I do you hit it with your love and beauty shock attack so it doesn't have time to repair itself, if we can destroy it then we can get Serenity to wake up."

"I can't use that attack I could injure her."

Rei gave an exasperated sigh, "Like I said before this is all in our minds whatever outcome we wish to achieve will happen, if you want your attack to only affect the weird mist and not our princess then that's what will occur."

Mina nodded, "Understood, but what if we manage to get rid of the darkness surrounding her and something else comes? After all you don't know what all this spell entails you didn't even know it was there until today."

"True." Rei agreed crossing her arms in thought. With a sigh she said "We're on a limited time here we don't know when Dick will come back into the room, so if anything else happens you attack whatever comes our way while I use my abilities to shield her and wake her up. I have a feeling that once she gains consciousness it'll all go back to normal besides not being able to remember about the Youma that attacked her earlier or that they ever existed in the first place."

"Let's get started then." Mina said

Rei nodded summoned as many ofudas as she could and began flinging them at the enemy, Venus followed suit shot her attack just as the smoke tried to repair itself. They kept at it for a few minutes until finally the smoke dissipated and their friend was free. Venus kept a watchful gaze in case something decided to attack while Mars released her transformation and sat on the bed and began to lightly shake their sleeping friend.

"Hey Meatball Head it's time to get up." She said softly.

After a few moments of prodding her eyes slowly opened "Rei." Serenity said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi." Rei said with a smile.

"Hi." She replied though there was a look of sleepy confusion on her face.

"We'll talk later, but first you need to get out of bed." She told her drowsy friend as she stood up grasping her friend's hand guiding her into a sitting position before pulling her from the bed. "We're in the clear I think." Rei told Venus. "I'm going to release you first so you can go and get Dick, while I lead Serenity back to consciousness."

"Understood." Venus said.

And just like that Mina was back to sitting in the hospital room. In an instant she was out of her seat and rushing out the door to find Dick knowing full well that he'd be the one Serenity would want to see first when she woke up.

 **A few moments ago**

"Have you found anything out?" Dick asked getting straight down to business once they found a secluded room.

"Unfortunately not this enemy is smart and doesn't leave anything behind at least where the soldiers are concerned." Kaldur informed him.

"And the fact that they all disappear once it's over leaving no one to interrogate for information is a pain in the ass." Artemis added.

"Well there is some good news in all of this." Dick said.

"What's that?" Artemis asked.

"I found out the one whose been taking out the life sucking monsters is a woman."

"You didn't by any chance get a name or where she comes from did you?" Artemis asked.

"No she vanished as soon as the monster was defeated."

"Then we have a possible ally in this fight." Kaldur said.

Dick nodded, "We'll have to figure out a way to find her she may know who this new enemy is and why they're here."

"I'll have Bat Girl run a scan maybe there were some drones in the area or possible satellite imaging that way we could run a possible facial recognition."

"Good idea." Dick said, "Any word from Megan?" Dick inquired changing the subject since they had nothing else to go on.

"She was still visiting B'arzz O'oom, and her family on Mars when I sent the message you wanted her to look into Serenity's condition." Kaldur said.

"And?"

"As soon as she found out she sent me a message telling me that she was on her way back. She should be getting back either sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank us Sere's our friend and we look out for our friends." Artemis stated proudly. "Now why don't we head back and see how she's doing."

The three left the room and began walking back when Mina almost slammed into them as she was in such a rush. With an excited look on her face she said "I think she's waking up C'mon hurry." In her all excitement she grabbed Dick and ran back to the room with him.

Upon entering the room they heard soft grunts and groans coming from the bed. Mina let go of Dick as he rushed over to the bed and Rei left her position from sitting on the bed to join the group so the couple could have a moment of privacy.

"Sere." Dick whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's time to get up." He told her softly.

After a few minutes of coaxing her eyes finally fluttered open and blue met silver as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Hi." Serenity whispered out.

"Hi." He whispered back.

"We'll go get a nurse Rei." Said quietly and everyone began filing out the room except for Mina who had hearts in her eyes at the tender scene in front of her, resulting in Rei having to drag her out to give the couple a moment to themselves.

Serenity sighed at the comforting feeling as Dick's fingers roamed through her silver locks when she finally removed her eyes from his and got a look at her surroundings. "This is a hospital."

"Yes it is." He agreed with a nod.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

Instead of going into massive detail he decided on the short version. "You fell when you were in the shower, I think you might've hit your head because you quickly passed out after."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple days."

"A couple could mean anything exactly how many days have I been here."

"Four days."

She looked at him like her eyes would pop out of their sockets. "Are you serious?"

"Wouldn't lie about something like this."

"I know." She sighed heavily, "I'm alright right? There's no serious damage or anything is there?"

"You're fine." He assured her, "All your tests came back negative for any cranial damage."

"That's a relief." Then a thought struck her, "Uh-Oh."

"What what's wrong?"

"My mom is probably freaking out. Unless she's here."

"No she's not here." Dick said, "But she did freak out when I called and said she's on her way here, but for some reason wherever she goes to get a plane there are freak lightning storms that prevent her from being able to make it. I'm surprised Rei was able to get here."

"Rei's here?"

"Yeah she just got in today."

The door opened interrupting their conversation as a nurse and everyone else walked in the room making it really cramped.

"Wow just about everyone's here." Serenity exclaimed.

"Unfortunately Artemis and I can't stay, there are still a few matters we have to take care of at work. But I'm glad you're awake." Kaldur told her while the nurse began examining her much to Serenity's annoyance.

"Thank you for coming to see how I was doing."

He nodded, "Don't mention it you're a friend so no thanks are needed."

"We'll catch up later once you get the all clear from the doctors and maybe even hit the beach since we're having unusually warm weather." Artemis said.

"Sounds like a plan." Serenity agreed.

"A lazy day at the beach count me in. Mina said,

"My plane doesn't leave for another few days so if I'm still here can I come too?" Rei asked.

"The more the merrier." Artemis told her "Later Sere."

"Bye."

"All your vitals seem normal." The nurse told her as the two left the room.

"So does that mean I can go home?" Serenity asked hopefully.

"That's up to the doctor."

"Great than can you go get the doctor so I can go home?"

"He should be starting his rounds shortly. You'll know more then." She said with a smile and left the room.

"I did not like her bedside manner." Serenity huffed crossing her arms over chest.

"Her bedside manner was fine Meatball Head. You're just mad cause you know they're going to keep you."

"You don't know that." She argued.

"You've been unconscious for four days they're going to keep you." Rei stated in a matter of fact tone.

Serenity just sighed her friend had a point there was no use in arguing. "Fine if they say I have to stay I'll stay, but I have a request."

"And just what exactly is this request?" Dick wondered.

Please don't make me eat the hospital food." She begged.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hi everyone here's the next chapter reuploaded hopefully it doesn't glitch out all weird again. Thanks to Slvrphoenx Bananarock509 for letting me know enjoy the holidays and have a Happy New Year.

 **Chapter 7**

Serenity plopped down on her bed, "Ah it's good to be home hospitals are so uncomfortable." She said stretching out on her back.

"Tell me about it." Dick said lying next to her. "At least you had a bed. I was stuck in a chair. I'm going to have a crick in it for weeks." He jokingly complained.

"Hey you could've snuggled in the bed with me." Serenity said cuddling into his side and resting her head on his chest.

"True I could have but you snore and I didn't want that in my ear I'd of never gotten any sleep." He told her with a smile.

Jolting up at the comment "I do not snore!" She protested hovering over him.

He quickly reversed their positions "Sometimes you do." He said a smile still on his face. "You also talk in your sleep. So tell me what do you have against frogs? Because you wanted to put them in a sandblaster."

"I honestly have no idea. I don't even remember having any dreams." She said sincerely. "Oh those poor frogs." She said as an afterthought. "You know since Mina took Rei shopping for a swimsuit we have some time to ourselves." She told him giving him a smoldering look as she raised up towards him.

"We do." He agreed meeting her halfway for a brief kiss, "But I'm surprised you didn't go with them it's been awhile since you've seen Rei and turning down a shopping trip is out of character for you." Then leaned down and kissed again.

"True but I was getting tired of their constant hovering." She told him between kisses.

"That's understandable." He said as he nibbling on her neck

"Ngh." She gasped out and felt him smirk against her."

Whispering against her "I love how your body reacts to the slightest of touches" tongue tracing a line from her collar bone to the shell of her ear making her shiver before seizing her lips once more.

She clutched him tight as he deepened the kiss tongues dancing as one. There was something different about this kiss while their kisses were usually filled with love, passion, and playfulness. This one seemed full of need and desperation the love was still there plain as day as he held her close as if he was afraid to let her go. "What's wrong?" She asked when they finally pulled apart gasping for air. He didn't answer just nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck breathing in as he littered it with tiny kisses. Doing her best to ignore the wondrous sensations plaguing her body, "Dick c'mon talk to me. If something's bothering you need to tell me so we can work it out together."

The room was silent except for their quiet breathing, "I can't lose you." He whispered after sometime.

"Dick you won't lose me." She told him softly running her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture wondering exactly what brought on this sudden change of mood. Then realized he must've been holding all of his guilt and worry over the situation not wanting to show any weakness in front of anybody. She had a feeling not many saw him in such an emotional vulnerable state and was pleased he felt comfortable enough in her presence to show this side of him. So she held him and waited for him to continue

"I should've been there for you and I wasn't."

"You can't blame yourself for something beyond your control." She murmured, "I don't expect you to be at my side twenty-four hours a day protecting me from everything even myself, it's impossible and would be downright exhausting."

"I could've at least stayed until you were done with your shower." He protested.

Serenity sighed, "Dick look at me." She quietly commanded when he raised up and met her gaze she began. "Yes you could've stayed but you took me at my word that I was alright on my own. I love that you did that treating me as an equal and not as some helpless damsel."

He looked like he was going to object and she put a finger to his lips before he could speak, "What's done is done there's no use dwelling on what if's. We can't change the past so let's just keep moving forward."

Smiling against her lip he nodded. "Just promise me one thing." He said once she removed her finger.

"What's that?"

"No more going into comatose states for at least three months."

"You got it."

"I'll hold you to it." He said pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss filled with love and unyielding devotion.

Unfortunately it was short lived as knocking could be heard from the other room. Serenity groaned breaking the kiss, "Why is it that every time we have a moment of peace together someone always comes along to ruin it."

"Just pretend we're not here." Dick told her claiming her lips once more.

But the knocking continued incessantly a gentle push on his chest and the kissing stopped. "Let's just see who it is." Serenity said getting out of bed as she started walking to the door Dick right behind her. "Megan." Serenity exclaimed as she opened the door. "This is a pleasant surprise, I thought you were visiting your parents." She said stepping aside to allow her friend entrance."

"I was but I when I finally got the news you were in the hospital I grabbed the first flight home." Megan explained as the group made their way to the living room.

"You didn't have to do that." Serenity told her as the two sat down on the sofa while Dick sat on the arm rest next to her.

"I know that. You guys are my friends and I wanted to be there for you even if I was only able to offer up emotional support. Unfortunately you were already released by the time I got back."

"Well thank you we appreciate your support." Serenity said with a smile. Since you're here can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks. I heard from Artemis that we're hitting the beach later today. I'll save my appetite for the barbeque then."

"I'd rethink that notion if I were you." Dick said, "You know how Serenity eats there might not be any food to eat." He teased as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

Serenity feigned hurt as she slapped his chest playfully as they all shared a laugh.

-oOoOo-

"You think she's ok?" Mina asked for the umpteenth time as Rei was scanning the racks for a bikini.

Rei sighed heavily, "I'm sure she's fine. Dick is there after all." She told her shoving a top back on to the rack in irritation not even bothering to look at it.

"Yeah I know he's their but what if they turn on the TV and the news is on and they show something about the Youma attacks and she goes all comatose again?"

Rei's eyebrow twitched and she took a small calming breath so she wouldn't lash out at her friend. It's all Mina would talk about since they'd been shopping and it was beginning to get on her nerves. She understood her friend's worries but some things were just out of their control. Taking a deep breath she decided to change tactics not even bothering to answer her question instead she broached a new subject she knew Mina couldn't resist. "So that Kaldur guy was pretty cute don't you think?" She said with a playful smile.

-oOoOo-

"Finally." Serenity exclaimed as she got her bikini tied the strings just did not want to cooperate.

"Ready?" Dick asked coming into the bedroom.

"Yep." She nodded. "What?" She asked when he just stared at her, "Do I have something on my face?" Turning around and examining herself in the vanity mirror. "I don't see anything." She remarked then felt the strings on her bikini loosening. "Hey! Do you kno-" She went to yell at him but her voice caught in her throat at his piercing gaze as when their eyes locked in the mirror. He gave her that come hither smile that promised a time of never ending passion that had her heart speeding up and her cheeks turning crimson. "We'll be late." She managed to squeak out.

"Then we'll be late." He whispered hotly in her ear as his fingers caressed her back and she shuddered. She could feel the heat of him behind her as his fingers traveled to her stomach circling her navel as the other crawled upwards cupping one of her breasts and she arched into his touch leaning against him as his other hand was making the journey south. "Dick…?" She panted out breathlessly.

"Hmm?" He asked nibbling at her neck while his fingers slipped below the waistband of her bikini bottom.

"Just don't give me a hickey anywhere too noticeable." She breathed and turned around claiming his lips as she pulled him down for a kiss her hands fisting in his hair. He grabbed her by the butt scooping her up and she locked her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up onto the vanity knocking everything over never once breaking the kiss.

"We're back!" Mina's voice sang from the living room.

"I'm going to kill her." Dick growled.

"Get in line." Serenity told him.

-oOoOo-

Everyone gathered together on the beach as the water cascaded the shoreline as introductions were made. Rei and Mina were surprised when they met La'gaan. Rei had met a few Atlantean while she was in college, but none of them looked like him. The same was said for Mina who had met a few during her modeling career, she even envied some of the female Atlantiens for their natural beauty and grace. They even beat her out of a few swimsuit shoots. You knew you were definitely getting a great suit if someone who spent practically their entire lives in water wore them. At least she knew that's what the advertisers thought. And hey now that Kaldur was out of that tracksuit he was wearing she had to admit he was hot and the tattoos were awesome.

"Okay now that all the necessary intro's are done let's get down to business." Serenity stated.

"We're at the beach Meatball Head. There's no business to attend." Rei shot back.

"Of course there is."

"Like what?"

Mina just giggled and put her arm around Rei. "C'mon Pyro think about it for a second and realize who you're talking to."

After a moment a lightbulb went off in her head and she smacked her forehead. "You want to get straight to the food don't you?"

"Yep." Serenity grinned.

"Well that will have to wait." Dick told her, "We still have to get everything set up for the BBQ."

Serenity grumbled unintelligibly and folded her arms across her chest in a pout.

"Don't worry Sere." Artemis said, "We all know how you are so we brought a ton of stuff to snack on while we wait for the main course."

At hearing this her eyes sparkled. Where, Where?"

"In the many coolers lined up over by the picnic table over there…" Artemis said her voice trailing off at the end as Serenity didn't even stay to hear the end as she ran to the coolers. Artemis just shook her head and smiled. The silver haired woman reminded her of Wally with her carefree nature, bottomless stomach, and crazy eating habits. "Who's up for a swim?" She called out.

"I'm in." Mina said.

"Me too." Rei said.

"Count me in." Megan said.

"Hey Meatball Head put the chips down and come in the water." Rei shouted.

Serenity quickly shoved what she had in her hand to her mouth chewed, swallowed and ran towards the girls.

"Hey guys?" Mina called addressing the Men who were getting the grill set up.

"Yes?" Kaldur answered for them.

"Could you be dears and get the volleyball net set up please?" Mina asked sweetly.

"Volleyball." Serenity groaned as she reached them.

"Don't worry Babe we'll make sure the teams are evened out." Dick assured her.

"Or I could just keep score and not play at all. That way you don't have to compensate for my lack of skill."

"Compensate? Is that your big word of the day?" Rei teased.

Serenity just rolled her eyes, "Oh hush Pyro."

"You're playing." Mina told her in a tone that left no room for argument as she walked into the water.

Serenity just huffed she'd get her payback by sending countless waves of water towards her volleyball obsessed friend and she knew just how to do it. With a smile she ran full force barreling into the water and tackled Mina both of them going under.

Mina came up gasping, "Sere what th-" but she didn't get to finish her statement as wave of water hit her. When the attack was over she stared at her laughing friend. "You asked for it." She said and sent waves right back.

The others watched laughing at the antics, and joined them once the splashing had ended. Artemis and Meghan brought in rafts for them to relax on as they enjoyed the calm waters.

"This is nice and all but I wish there was some good wind that way we could go surfing." Mina said after a bit.

"Since when do you surf?" Rei asked.

"I haven't been doing it for very long." Mina admitted, "But when I was doing a photoshoot in L.A. I saw some really cute guys surfing, thankfully when the shoot was over they were still there."

"And you just had to go and introduce yourself didn't you?" Rei interjected.

Mina giggled, "Of course. But turns out my advances were useless."

"That's surprising." Meghan said.

"Seriously." Artemis agreed.

"I'd say it was a blow to my ego but they were gay so no harm done. They let me down easy and I asked if they'd give me a quick lesson. They agreed and I caught on quick."

"Too bad we don't have any surfboards I bet Kaldur could make some waves." Artemis blurted out without thinking.

"How?" Serenity wondered.

"He attended sorcery school for a while and learned a bit of hydrokinesis, but wanted to experience life on land so he dropped out."

"Really I never knew. Though I guess I never really asked him about his past." Serenity admitted.

"So he's like a water bender." Mina said.

"I guess you could say that." Megan said joining the conversation.

"That is so cool." Mina squealed.

Rei and Serenity nodded in agreement.

"So if Kaldur knows a little hydrokinesis does that mean La'gaan does as well?" Rei asked.

Megan and Artemis just looked at each and shrugged not wanting to let anything else slip.

"Do you think the grill is ready yet?" Serenity asked, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." All the girls said good naturedly in unison.

"I am not." She protested letting out a sudden scream as her raft flipped over and she collided with the water. "Alright who did that?" She demanded she once surfaced.

"That would be me." Dick said smiling at her as his arms rested atop the raft.

"Then you're in for it mister." She growled tossing the raft aside as she lunged at him grasping his shoulders trying to push him under and failing.

"What's the matter I thought I was in for it? He teased.

"Oh you are." She declared with determination. "It's not my fault your body's made of so much muscle." She grunted as she tried pushing him, "I thought water was supposed to make a person lighter so, why won't you go down." She complained.

Speaking low enough so only the two of them heard as fingers made their way to her waist, "Promise I'll go down later." He said in a suggestive tone.

"What?" She squeaked out in surprise as her cheeks flamed and her fingers loosened their grip and just like that she was flying through the air before plummeting into the water.

"That's just playing dirty." She sputtered when she surfaced and went to tackle him again. This time succeeding only because he let her.

"They're so cute aren't they?" Mina commented while watching the two wrestle as she floated next to Artemis

"They really are." She agreed, "Floating here is nice and all but I think it's time we got in on the action."

"What do you suggest?" Rei asked.

"How about we have a chicken fight." Meghan proposed, "There are enough of us here we can get Kaldur and La'gaan and pair off into teams."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Rei sad enthusiastically.

"Hey lovebirds wanna have a chicken fight?" Mina called out to the wrestling couple.

"Sure." Dick replied then went under water, Serenity let out a surprised shout as he surfaced between her legs bringing her out of the water and grabbing her before she fell backwards. "I've got my partner." He said as Serenity adjusted herself better on his shoulders.

"What're we doing?" La'gaan asked as he and Kaldur swam up.

"Chicken fight." Artemis told them, "Now let's partner up."

The teams ended up being Serenity/Dick, Artemis/Meghan, Rei/La'gaan and Mina/Kaldur.

"Okay how do we go about this?" Rei asked sitting atop La'gaan shoulders while everyone was clustered together, "Is it going to be a free for all and the last team standing wins. Or is it going to be two at a time and the winners of their match clash to see who wins?"

"Why not both." La'gaan suggested, "Then afterwards whomever won if it isn't the same team can face off against each other to decide the real champion."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Kaldur agreed.

"So which one do we do first?" Serenity asked.

Rei grinned wickedly, "I say free for all." She said quickly shoving Serenity she gave a yelp before falling into the water.

Serenity came up in a huff climbing back onto Dick's shoulders "That doesn't count you cheater." She growled.

"It does in my book cause I play to win." Rei shot back.

"Then prepare to go down pyro." Serenity threatened. "Let's get her."

As the two clashed clawing and pushing at one another the others just watched.

"Think we should just do the one on one fights first since those two are already going at it?" Artemis said while everyone else backed up a ways to give them room.

"That would seem like the best course of action." Kaldur nodded.

"Oh Rei almost had her." Mina said.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Dick's quick reflexes she'd be in the water." Meghan commented.

"C'mon Sere you got this take her down." Artemis cheered.

"Don't let up Rei or you'll never here the end of it." Mina shouted.

"I won't let you get another cheap shot in." Serenity told Rei as they fought.

"I wouldn't call what I did cheap, just good strategy." Rei said pressing for the advantage.

"A lame strategy if you ask me."

"Is that the ice cream truck I hear?"

"Hmm nice try but I already know that none of the trucks come out this way." Serenity said giving a giant shove.

"Okay it's been like ten minutes." Artemis said hopping off Meghan shoulders.

"Yeah I have a feeling they're going to be at it for a while." Mina agreed sliding off of Kaldur.

"I don't think it's been quite ten minutes maybe three." Kaldur said.

"Either way they're taking forever." Megan said.

Mina's face lit up an idea forming in her head. "Kaldur so you're like a water bender right?"

"Water bender?" He asked confused.

"You can manipulate water." Mina clarified.

"Yes I know some hydrokinesis, but how did you know."

"I might've spilled the beans on that one sorry." Artemis sincerely apologized.

"Anyhoo." Mina said steering the conversation back to her, "Why don't we move this fight along?"

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Meghan wondered.

"He's going to knock them over." Mina told her nodding her head towards Kaldur.

"I am, am I?"

"Yep." Mina said smiling brightly. "Please I'd love to see your abilities first hand." She begged clasping her hands together in front of him and giving him her best puppy dog eyes while sticking out her lip just a bit.

He sighed heavily, "Alright."

"Yay." Mina giggled.

He raised his hand towards the wresting quartet and Rei fell.

"I didn't see anything." Mina said.

"That's because I didn't do anything."

"So Sere won." Artemis said.

"Yep." Megan said.

"Then I guess that means we're up." Artemis said climbing onto Meghan's shoulders.

"Awe I wanted to see some water bending." Mina pouted.

"Another time perhaps." Kaldur said lowering down into the water so she could get on his shoulders.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy you." Artemis said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mina said cracking her knuckles, "May best woman win."

"Shouldn't it be the best team?" Kaldur said.

"You're outnumbered so it's woman." Mina told him, "Now charge I'm not about to lose."

He just shook his head and ran towards his opponents.

"You just wait for the free for all I'm taking you down Meatball head." Rei seethed.

"Such over confidence Pyro now isn't that what got you knocked down in the first place." Serenity said with a smirk.

"Wow Mina seems really fired up." Dick said to distract from the two from a cat fight that looked about to happen.

"Yeah she can get pretty competitive." Rei said.

"So can Artemis." La'gaan said.

"I'd say it's more of wanting to impress Kaldur though, since she has a crush on him." Serenity said.

"She has a crush on him?" Dick asked.

"Oh yeah a big one. He's all she would talk about while we were shopping." Rei said, "But then again she has a crush on just about every guy she meets."

"True." Serenity agreed.

"So when I met her do you think she had a crush on me?" Dick inquired.

"Oh most definatly, but she wouldn't act on it since you're mine. Do you think he likes her?"

"He so reserved about his feelings so it's hard to say with Kaldur." La'gaan said.

"Think she'll act on this crush?"

"Who knows?" Serenity said with a shrug, "But if she does and gets turned down watch out La'gaan."

"Why?" He asked

"Because you're the next available guy in the area." Rei answered, "She'll be crushed and heartbroken for about five minutes and then back on the prowl."

"Yeah and then she'll be like oh La'gaan you're so cute." Serenity said as she waded over to him and leaned against him while resting her arms on his chest and said in a mock flirtatious voice, "Won't you hold me in your big strong arms." And fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hey I'm through being the rebound guy." La'gaan said.

A shriek brought their attention back to the fight and they saw Artemis hit the water.

"Guess it's us versus Mina and Kaldur." Dick said and Serenity climbed on his shoulders going to meet their opponents.

" _You could've used your telekinesis and knocked her over."_ Artemis grumbled to Meghan through their psychic link.

" _That would've been cheating."_ Meghan told her, _"Besides I figured you could take her down easily."_

" _I thought so too, but she's freakishly strong."_

"Nice try." Rei told them as they came over.

"Thanks."

"She doesn't look like she'd be that strong huh?" Re said.

"No she doesn't looks are definitely deceiving with that one. Where does she hide all that muscle?"

"How does Serenity have a bottomless stomach?" Rei said, "It's one of life's little mysteries that we'll never be able to solve."

"So who do you think will win?" Megan asked.

"Mina." Everyone said in unison.

And on that note their silver haired friend hit the water.

"Looks like it's time for the free for all." La'gaan said.

Rei and Artemis hopped onto their partner's shoulders to decide the final champion of the chicken fight.

In the end Mina and Kaldur were victorious. "I promise not to lord the victory over your heads for too long." She said with a smile atop Kaldurs shoulders.

"Who cares can we eat now? I'm starving." Serenity said.

"Yeah let's eat." Artemis agreed.

"There's only one problem." Dick said.

"What?" Artemis and Serenity said together.

"We still need to cook the food." He told them.

"Aww man." Serenity grumbled.

"Quick get to the snacks before Sere eats them all." Mina shouted playfully as she jumped off of Kaldur and started heading towards the shore. Everyone started following her.

"I'm not that bad." She yelled back and began chasing after them.

As she made it to the coolers of snacks it was like a tornado had come through lids laid on the ground ice was spewed everywhere. Looking through the containers was pointless as there was nothing in sight. Glancing at her friends they all had mountains of snacks by them and when she caught their eyes they'd cover and guard them like it was the last precious thing on earth. Well everyone except for Kaldur he was munching on some carrot sticks and when he offered she shook her head vigorously she couldn't stand those.

"C'mon guys this isn't fair." She whined.

"Snooze you lose Babe." Dick teased as he took a bite of a potato chip making sure it crunched loudly.

"You're right." She said smiling brightly as an idea struck her. And everyone gave each other questioning looks since it was rare for her to give up on snacking so easily. "I guess I'll get the grill started while you guys munch out." Then went to leave.

"No!" Everyone shouted at once.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Here." They all shouted and tossed snacks her way, she even managed to catch a few.

"I love you Babe, but we all know grilling isn't your forte." Dick stated giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Just trying to help." She told him inwardly smiling her plan working perfectly.

"I know." He said patting her on the shoulder and walking off to start the grill.

With her task completed she went off and joined the others.

" _Megan can you hear me?"_ Dick thought his mind calling out to establish a link.

" _Loud and clear. What's up?"_ She asked.

" _Have you given any thought as to what I asked you about earlier?"_

" _You mean the fact that you want me to dive into your girlfriends mind without her knowledge just to give you peace of mind. Not really the doctors already told you her mind is fine trust them."_

He sighed, _"We both know a test like that isn't a hundred percent. I'm not asking you dive deep into subconscious and give me her whole life story, just a quick overview making sure everything's intact. I love her I need to know everything's okay. Please Megan."_ He begged.

With a sigh she relented, " _Fine but just a quick scan to make sure all of her brain functions are working properly. I don't want to accidently see you guys getting it on, I'd have to try and wipe my own memories."_

" _Thanks Megan. I owe you one."_ He said sincerely.

With a sigh she got to work hating the fact that she was doing this without Serenity's permission since it was a huge Martian no, no. As soon as she tried linking their minds together a blast of psychic energy hit her so hard it knocked her for a loop not just mentally, but physically as well as she fell backwards off her place at the table.

"Megan are you alright?" Everyone asked concerned.

"Yeah just I'm fine, just got a little dizzy is all." She said while Artemis and Mina helped her to her feet. _"What was that?"_ she wondered as far as she knew Serenity didn't have any psychic abilities. Glancing over at her she seemed completely unaware and unfazed by what happened between them.

"Maybe you've been in the sun too long." Rei suggested, "Is there a shaded area around somewhere so she can relax?"

"We brought a few beach umbrellas I'll get one set up." Mina said grabbing one and rushing off to a clear spot to set it up.

Once that was done Serenity brought over a beach lounger for her to sit in. As Artemis Kaldur helped her over since she still seemed a bit shaky.

Rei handed her a bottle of water once she was situatedeheyhe, "Here it's best to stay hydrated on hot days like today." She said with a smile

"Thanks." Megan said taking a drink from the bottle.

"You're welcome." She said and went to help the others who'd decided to get the rest of the umbrella's set up.

"You okay?" Dick asked coming over while waiting for the fire on the coals to die down.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She told him.

"This isn't just about the sun is it? What happened just now?" He asked speaking low enough for just the two of them to hear.

"I was hit with some kind of psychic blast."

"Psychic blast? Do you think someone's out there? Psimon perhaps? We haven't seen him since the incident with Black Manta."

"I don't think so, but it felt almost familiar."

"Familiar how?"

"I don't know my head is still kind of fuzzy let me get back to you on that one." She told him.

"Is the grill ready yet?" Serenity asked coming up and latching onto Dicks arm.

"Just about, I'm waiting on the coals to hit the right temperature then it'll be time to put the food on."

"Great." She said smiling, "Then let's go check on them and you can teach me how to grill burgers." And began pulling on his arm.

"What you mean to say is you'll watch me grill burgers insist on flipping at least one, and then hog the credit for the meal." He said.

"Right." She said with a nod, "Now come on the food won't cook itself." And dragged him towards the grill.

" _We'll continue this later."_ Dick told Megan through their link.

" _Of course."_ She replied.

Meghan sat there until she felt better then joined Rei, Mina, La'gaan and Kaldur who were tossing a beach ball around while waiting on the food to finish. After a bit she excused herself and went to use the restroom. As she exited she gave a startled gasp coming face to face with Rei. "You surprised me."

"Sorry." Rei said, "But I wanted to speak with you."

"What about?" Megan asked curiously.

"You snooping around in Serenity's head." She told her bluntly, "Stay out of it or the next time you try I won't just be sending out a warning blast." She threatened.

"That was you?" Megan replied shocked.

Rei nodded curtly

"I wasn't going to hurt her I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"She's fine. Just leave it at that." Rei told her curtly.

"Tell me why you were in Sere's head." Megan demanded.

"I wasn't." Rei defended, "I just have mental barriers set up to protect her mind, and it's also an alert system to let me know if someone goes snooping and if they do… well you've seen the results."

Rather than start a fight with one of Serenity's close friends Megan went for a more diplomatic approach. Taking a deep breath she said "I don't want to fight, and I'm guessing the reason Serenity is awake right now is because of you."

"Yep." Rei said still a bit defensive.

"Dick knows I'm psychic and was worried the doctor's tests might've missed something so he asked if I'd give her a quick scan to make sure she was okay. That's all I swear." She told her sincerely.

"Good. Don't do it again."

"I won't." Megan told her, " _Unless she asks me of course."_ She thought. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Does Serenity know you're psychic?"

"No." Rei told her a sad look floating across her face and vanished in an instant. _"At least not anymore."_

"Do you mind if I ask another question?"

Rei sighed deep down she knew Megan wasn't a bad person, she was just worried about her friend. "Go ahead." She said pushing her fiery temper down.

"Why would you need to place a psychic barrier in Serenity's mind?"

"As a precaution. Serenity's such a trusting person." Rei told her, "I know there are other psychics out there with evil intentions and I don't want them taking control of her." Rei told her which wasn't a lie but she couldn't actually tell Megan the real reason for the barrier, "Or any of my friends for that matter." She added.

"So did you put barriers on the rest of your friends?"

Rei nodded. "Of course my friends are like family if I can prevent someone attacking their minds and using them for some evil purpose why wouldn't I."

"That's true but you really should've gotten their permission first." Megan told her.

Little did she know after what happened with Serenity the first time they all went to Rei asking for some sort of protection from the unknown, but Rei played along.

"I know that now believe me." Rei said with emphasis, "There are some things I did not want to see or know about Mina but it is now engraved in my mind and no amount of bleach is going to remove it."

Megan gave a visible shudder, "I can definitely relate to that Mina's thoughts can be quite vivid and rather loud sometimes, and I overhear them sometimes whether I want to or not."

"Yes they can." Rei agreed.

Mina came running up to them. "Hey girls the food's done and you'll want to grab some before Sere and her bottomless pit of a stomach eats it all."

Rei and Megan shared a look and they smiled at each other. There was just something familiar about one another that they just couldn't place.

"What's with that look you two? What're you hiding?" Mina asked

"Oh nothing." They said in unison as the three headed back to the others.

Once everyone had their fill of the food, or to be more specific Serenity was finally full Mina stood up clearing her throat grabbing everyone's attention. "Okay it's time for some volleyball." She stated proudly.

Cheers of agreement were heard and one groan. "We just ate aren't you supposed to wait an hour before playing volleyball." Serenity said.

"That's swimming meatball head." Rei told her.

"Quit trying to get out of it I told you already that you're playing." Mina said. "Besides its good exercise.'

Serenity just pouted.

"Don't worry Babe you can be my team." Dick assured her.

"Then I hope you're ready to lose.' Mina said confidently.

"Hey we're more than capable of picking up Sere's slack. So bring it blondie." Artemis stated proudly putting her arm around Serenity's shoulders.

"Oh I plan to."

" _Sheesh Mina you really need to reign in your competitiveness."_ Rei told her through their link.

" _I know sorry but I can't help it sometimes."_

" _This I know."_ Out loud she said, "I'm on Dick's team let's knock her down a peg." Giving a good natured wink in Mina's direction.

In the end it was Dick, Serenity, Artemis, and Rei vs. Mina, Megan, Kaldur, and La'gaan.

"I still don't see why I couldn't have been the score keeper." Serenity huffed as all got into position.

"Then the teams would've been uneven." Artemis said.

"And let's be honest your math skills aren't the greatest." Rei teased.

"My math skills are fine thank you very much."

"As long as you don't have to go past ten." Rei said with a bright smile.

Serenity gave Rei a dirty look and was about to say something but Dick interjected before a cat fight could ensue, "Ladies you're on the same team remember and look at it this way Sweetie the sooner we play the sooner it'll be over."

"You're right." She agreed happily, "Let's get this game started so it's over." Serenity cheered.

And with that the game began Serenity mostly dodging and avoiding the ball as the others masterfully returned. The only time she really contributed was when it was her turn to serve and with that she didn't do as bad as everyone thought. In the end the game ended in a tie.

"I say best of three wins." Mina stated.

"The sun is setting Mina it'll be dark soon" Megan said, "Why don't we just call it even and get together another time."

Mina sighed, "But we don't know when we'll all have the time to get together, and besides this thing glows in the dark." She stated proudly while twirling the ball on her finger.

"It's a draw deal with it." Rei told her, "Besides I've got an early flight tomorrow." She said effectively ending the excuse she saw popping into Mina's head.

"I wish you didn't have to go back so soon." Serenity said.

"Me too. But I'll definitely be coming back again soon."

"You know what really sucks." Serenity said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We've all got to go back to work tomorrow." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I know it's been awhile but here's the next chapter. And this chapter does contain _cough, cough_ adult content for some of my readers who wanted more, but fair warning I've never really written anything like it so its way out of my comfort zone if it horrible I'm sorry. If you're not into that sort of thing skip past it for a bit of story plot. Happy reading.

 **Chapter 8**

"There all done." Serenity said stretching her arms out above her head and hearing a few pops. "At least for now."

"You sure you're well enough to be back hon?" Keisha asked.

"Me? What about you?" Serenity asked. "Haven't you been out sick a few days?

"I was only out with a touch of the flu. You were the one who was in a coma."

"True but the doctor gave me a clean bill of health I'm as fit as fiddle. Whatever that means." She said with a laugh. "Although a certain someone's been keeping a close eye and follows me around just about everywhere I go."

"See I told you he was a dog." Keisha said with a smile.

"I'm tempted to go out and get him a headband with black puppy ears and a stick on tail to match."

"Wouldn't it be easier to get a filter for your phone?"

"It would, but this way seems more fun."

"If you do and he actually puts it on get a picture I'd love to see it."

"I don't see that being a problem. I'm going to grab some lunch you want anything?"

-oOoOo-

Serenity walked down the hall of her apartment building with a smile. It took her a few tries but after work she was able to find a shop that had just what she was looking for. Checking her purse as she grabbed out her keys making sure the ears of the headband weren't visible so as not to raise suspicion if he happened to beat her home. Walking through the door she called out, "Dick you hear?" as she took off her shoes.

No reply.

"That's a first. He's always been here before me the last few days. She muttered to herself. "I hope nothing bad happened like that Poison Ivy attack that happened a few weeks ago." Shuddering remembering going against that crazy plant monster.

Setting her bag down on the coffee table she went and changed into something more comfortable. Deciding on a simple pink cotton tank top and grey jogging shorts. As she was putting her dirty clothes in the hamper next to her closet she spotted a small black paper shopping bag on the floor. A blush instantly came to her face knowing the contents of the bag, "Oh that girl." Serenity said with sigh picking up the bag to hide it deeper in the closet, but couldn't resist pulling out what was inside. Holding the black and blue fuzzy tiger striped handcuffs she went and sat on the bed recalling their discovery.

"I'm so ready for bed." Serenity said with a yawn making her way to her bedroom, "Are you going out tonight?" She asked over her shoulder since Dick was behind her.

"Nah Robins covering for me tonight."

"Then I guess we're going to bed then." Serenity told him.

"Or we could take a shower first." He suggested, "I don't know about you but I want to get the sand out of my hair and the beach smell off me."

"Actually a shower would be great." Serenity agreed turning on the light to her room. "That was not here when we left." Serenity said pointing at the little black bag sitting on her bed.

"I'll check it out." Dick said walking over to the bed and began investigating pulling a piece of paper out he quickly read the note and removed some tissue paper and began laughing.

"What, what's so funny?"

"It's from Mina." He told her holding up the handcuffs, "An apology for interrupting us all the time."

Serenity's face went from pale and shocked to scarlet red with embarrassment, "She got that for the next time we want to play superhero and damsel didn't she?" She said twiddling her fingers.

"You guessed it. Do you want to be my damsel?" He teased waggling his eyebrows at her.

"No we'll play another day let's just take a shower and go to bed." She told him sleepily heading for the bathroom.

"I'll hold you to it." He said following her, "In fact I think it'd be fun watching you squirm while I take my time exploring every inch of you." His tone sensual but also a guarantee of things to come.

"Yeah sure whatever." She said turning on the water too tired to really register what he was saying or what she agreed to.

-oOoOo-

"I'm an idiot." She said aloud to herself face palming, finally realizing what she got herself into.

"Sere you home?" Dick's voice rang from the other room.

"Yeah I'll be right there." She called back quickly shoving the handcuffs under the pillows before rushing out of the room. "Hi." She said as she entered the living room joining him on the couch.

"Hi." He greeted with a quick peck on the lips.

"How was work?" She asked snuggling up to him, "I didn't get a chance to see you at all today."

"It was fine a few disturbances here and there but enough to keep me busy."

"Nothing too dangerous I hope."

"Nope everything's been being pretty quiet. Even my night life's been quiet."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Serenity asked, "Maybe the criminals are starting to take a hint."

"Or maybe they're planning something." He said grimly.

"Maybe." Serenity agreed solemnly hugging his arm just a touch tighter.

"Enough about my day. How was yours?" He wondered steering the conversation away from darker thoughts.

Serenity sighed "Same as always I read something I type it into the computer. Lather rinse repeat totally boring."

"Well here's some news that should brighten your day."

She gave him a hopeful look.

"I got you something."

"Aww Dick you didn't have to do that."

"Okay I'll take it back." He said with a shrug.

"No, no I was just being polite gimme, gimme." She said practically bouncing on the couch.

He pulled out a small box from behind his back and handed it to her. Carefully she opened the lid it creaked on the hinges inside was a pair of extravagant blue diamond earrings in the shape of daisy's that took her breath away and would take a years and years of saving to afford. When she finally found her voice she said, "Please tell me these are fake."

"They're fake." He said with a smile.

She gave a sigh of relief, "Wait you're fibbing aren't you."

"What do you think?" He asked slyly.

"This is too much." She told him knowing the answer.

"It's really not."

"Yes it is diamonds like these would take a lifetime to afford. Does Bruce know you spent this kind of money on me?"

"No. But then again I didn't use any of his money, even if I did he probably wouldn't have cared."

"How then?"

"I was on a mission some time ago came across them in a cave and nabbed a few as a souvenir. I've just been using it as a paperweight. I wanted to give you something so I had them made into a pair of earrings. Do you like them?"

"Very much." She nodded.

"Then put them on."

Going over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall she gently put them on. They seemed bigger in the box but now that they were on her ear she could possibly pass them off as fake at a glance or if anyone asked her.

"They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He said coming up behind her.

"Thank you." She replied, but she couldn't stop the blush that crept up on her cheeks. "You know I can never take these off."

"Why's that?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Once Mina sees them the only way they won't go missing is if they stay on my ears for eternity."

He laughed, "Then if they ever do go missing I know who the culprit is."

"Uh-huh. Oh that's right. I have something for you too. Though it's not as great as earrings but…" She trailed off heading for her purse with Dick on her heels. Before retrieving her "gift" she turned and faced him. "Close your eyes."

He did as she asked. "No peeking." She told him she waved her hand in front of his eyes for good measure before pulling out the headband, "Bend down just a little." She instructed. When he was in range she placed the ears on his head. "Perfect. Okay now open."

As soon as he opened his eyes she snapped a picture. Feeling around on his head he asked, "Are these dog ears?" He asked feeling the around the headband.

She giggled and nodded. "Yep."

"Why dog ears?"

"Because ever since the attack you've been following me around like a little lost puppy so they just seemed appropriate."

"I wouldn't say a lost puppy more like an alert extremely well trained guard dog."

"Puppies are cuter."

"So does that mean you think I'm cute?" He asked with grin.

"I think we both know you are cute." She said going up on her tiptoes for a kiss. But instead of soft lips she was met with something warm and wet. "Ah what the…" She pulled back stunned

"Something wrong?" And he gave her a lopsided grin.

She gave him a confused look.

"I'm a puppy after all and that's how puppies kiss with a lick."

"You're a dork." She told him good naturedly.

He made a mock barking sound, "No I'm a puppy now come here and get some puppy love." Then he gave chase.

"No way. I don't want any puppy love." She said running away with a laugh.

"Everyone wants puppy love." He told her as he chased her barking and panting like a dog.

They ran all around the apartment through the kitchen back to the living room even jumping over the couch laughing as they played their little game until he finally tackled her on the bed of her room pinning her arms to the side. "Time for some puppy love." Immediately he began licking her cheeks and anywhere else he could reach as she feebly struggled against him.

"No stop Ew! Gross." She said between fits of laughter moving her head as she tried avoiding him. As she thrashed about the warm wetness touched the cavern of her ear her earlier laughter replaced with a shocked gasp. The playful atmosphere disappearing in an instant.

"Someone wants more than playful kisses I take it." His voice taking on a deep sensual tone as he began nibbling at her ear as he made his way down peppering her neck with tiny nips, licks and kisses. He was rewarded with a throaty moan as she moved her head to the side granting him better access as he made his way down to her collarbone planting little love bites as he went.

Removing her arms from his grasp she reached for him pulling him up for a searing kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair mindful of the dog ears that somehow stayed on his head through their chase. When the need to breathe became too much they pulled away panting. Pushing him away slightly she sat up and pulling her tank top over her head and tossing it away without a care. Then started pawing at Dick's shirt as she tried removing it.

"Someone's in a hurry." He joked grasping her wrists to halt their movements, but the way he ogled her bare breasts didn't go unnoticed.

"You know it." She said going in for a kiss only for him to shy away. "Dick c'mon" she whined, "We don't have time for slow. As soon as we start your phone's going to ring, Mina or somebody else will be at our door."

"That's entirely true, and it could happen." He said bringing her hands up and lightly kissing the tips of her fingers. "But I'm willing to take that chance." He began to gently nip at her fingers, "Because puppy wants to play." He said with a growl pinning her back down on the bed. "And I think you want to play too." He said moving her arms above her head grasping her wrists in one hand. "Or did you have other plans for these little beauties?" He asked smiling dangling the handcuffs in front of her. "If you planned on a sneak attack you should've chosen a better hiding place."

She felt the heat creeping up to her cheeks his lustful gaze holding her captive. As the cuffs swayed in the air, "I wasn't planning a sneak attack." She told him fidgeting beneath him.

"Really. Then did you bring these out so I'd ravish this lovely body of yours?" He asked smirking seductively down at her.

To be honest she had no idea why she grabbed them perhaps on a subconscious level she wanted to use them it had been awhile since they'd been intimate. Just the thought of all the wondrous pleasures he could do to her while she was powerless to stop him had her heart racing while her stomach clenched in anticipation. Taking a deep breath she pulled her arms down, which was only possible since he released them. But he still hovered over her. She bit her lip coyly, "If you want to play then… you'll have to catch me first." She said briskly shoving him away as she leaped out of bed. She barely made it to the door as the soft cuffs effectively secured her wrists behind her back with a click. "No fair! You could've at least let me make it out of the room." She whined pulling at the restraints as he hauled her back to the bed.

"They're not too tight are they?" He asked pulling her onto his lap against his chest while he rested against the headboard.

She tested the resilience of her bindings. They weren't that tight at all she could still move her wrists around, but when she tried to pull her hands out that's when it became difficult. "No." She said with a shake of her head.

"Good because you've just become this puppy's favorite chew toy." He growled nipping at her neck. As his hands caressed along her body making their way to her breasts as he began lightly massaging them while his fingers toyed with her nipples causing small incoherent sounds to escape her lips as she wiggled in his lap. He giggled against her shoulder, "You really are just like a squeaky toy with all the noise you make when I squeeze the right places. I bet I could get a better sound if I did this." He began twisting and pulling the distended peaks.

"Ah." She cried out clenching and moving her legs together to try and alleviate the pressure that started to build within her.

"See I was right." And began peppering her shoulder with tiny love bites as he made his way back to her neck licking a wet trail to her ear and blowing gently inside making her shudder. "You know the best part of you being tied up is that I can do whatever I want to you and you won't even be able to fight me off." He whispered darkly.

Serenity couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips unconsciously pulling at the cuffs and he pulled her in tighter against him and she shuddered in his grip.

"You like that idea. My hands exploring and exposing every inch of you." He said as one hand ghosted across down and across her stomach slipping beneath her shorts and roughly cupping her clothed center fingers firmly and aggressively sliding along teasing her. "Or how about my cock plunging deep inside." Then thrust against her. "But maybe you'd like my tongue to torment you." The flexible appendage diving into her ear canal slinking about slowly as it explored all the dips and crevices.

"Ngh. Dick… please…" She panted thrashing about in his arms. "Not…there…I…don't…Ah."

Words escaped her the sensations overwhelming the warm wetness of his tongue sneaking in and around ear followed by a light puff of hot air sparked a fire down to her already pulsating core. Her underwear clung to her dripping center. His digits pressing hard and deep into her folders while his thumb toyed with that oh so special button that set her body ablaze.

"You're soaked absolutely drenched." He commented, "Who knew adding some handcuffs and being just a little bit rough would turn you on so much."

"It doesn't." She protested.

"Really?" Smirking he clutched her soft breast squeezing tight while vehemently rolling its peak between his thumb and forefinger. His answer was a heated moan as she arched and bucked into him. "You were saying."

"Shut up, just finish it please." She begged. "I can't take it."

"But we've barely begun and we both know that you can handle more than this." He told her blowing in her ear teasingly. "Besides if memory serves I made a promise to go down on you."

Without warning she was laying on her stomach ass in the air face down in the sheets the tropical breeze scent of her detergent filling her nose the feel of his bulging member pressed against as he gently grinded into her while a hand slowly traced down her spine ghosting over her wrists and continuing on. Tugging at her restraints her heart skipped a beat when she realized even though they were loose there was no way she was getting out of them, and she had to admit she loved it. Being completely at his mercy while he brought her to heights of unspeakable pleasure but she'd never admit it. "Please just put it in me." She whined wiggling her butt in offering like an animal in heat.

He chuckled, "So impatient maybe you should wear the ears since you're panting and begging like a dog." He teased.

She could feel the heat as he hovered over her, "Stay still." He ordered as he began littering her back with tiny open mouthed kisses tracing the path his hand had taken stopping to lightly nibble on the tips of her fingers before moving on. "You don't need these anymore." Grasping the hem of her shorts he pulled down removing them from her body and carelessly tossed them away, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

"Dick please I'm so hot."

"You are hot." He agreed gripping her butt cheeks in his hands massaging them, "but I'm far from done having my fill of you." He growled biting her soft plump rear.

A yelp of surprise left her lips as she felt his teeth skimming downward capturing her folds between his teeth gently pulling sucking them into his mouth nibbling vivaciously. Her exasperate cries filled the room her body scorching, core throbbing as muscles tightened desperately searching for something to cling to only to come up empty. It was like standing at a gateway to a euphoric abyss with no way in. "I…need…more. Give…me…more." She managed to pant.

He stopped instantly, "More huh? I'll give you more."

Flipping her quickly onto her back and stripping off her underwear and throwing them aside. When she finally got a good look at him she wondered when he had taken his clothes off. Though her eyes were clouded in a lusty haze she took in every inch of the man before her. The rise and fall of his chest the lean perfectly sculpted muscles the scars adorning his body only added to his beauty. Here was a seasoned warrior who could strike fear into his enemies and he'd do it all with a smile. But in the bedroom the skills transformed from warrior to sex god with a sensual smile that promised pure heavenly bliss as he used his body to ignite a fire within her that never seemed to go out.

"You're absolutely glistening." He purred hands gripping her thighs holding them open as he stared down at her.

"Don't say things like that." Her cheeks flaring head turning away in embarrassment.

"But it's the truth." He chuckled blowing lightly on her heated cavern pulling a surprised gasp from her lips. "It's like there's a tiny hidden stream and if I drink long and hard from it. You'll drown in the waters of paradise. And I'm awful thirsty." Lowering himself between her thighs he whispered hotly against her center, "Are you prepared to drown?" He didn't wait for a response but delved right in tongue lapping at her juices on the shoreline before plunging greedily into her warm damp folds as her desperate cries filled the room.

Trapped in a raging sea of fire that's what it felt like as his tongue snaked its way inside slithering in and out leaving her body aching and burning for fulfillment as he teasingly worked between her legs. Body pulsing with desire she tried rising up to meet his movements to relieve the steadily building pressure growing within. Only to be pinned firmly to the mattress his arms keeping her locked in place like a steel vice as he furiously feasted on her essence as she writhed beneath him. Wanting to pull him closer she yanked on the cuffs but it was futile as they kept her prisoner to his masterful touches teetering on the brink of satisfaction reminding her that in this moment her body was not her own but his to enjoy. When his teeth grazed over her hidden bud, lips clamping around sucking greedily at it as his tongue swirled vivaciously. The world went dark as her mind exploded a silent scream trapped in her throat as waves of pleasure crashed over her quenching the fire that coursed through her veins losing all awareness as she sank into the bliss full abyss.

The soft sensation of fingers running through her slowly brought her out of her haze. "You okay?" He whispers continuing his ministrations.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded into his hand

"Not too overwhelming was it?"

"No it was very whelming. In fact I'm super whelmed."

Positioning himself at her entrance he began sliding his shaft along her entrance coating it with her juices, "Then are you ready for more?"

Biting her lip to hold back a moan shuddering from the jolts going through her system at his movements. Sparking another fire within her.

"Don't bite your lip." He said freeing the appendage with his thumb, "I like hearing the noises you make lets me know I'm doing a good job."

"Strokes your ego you mean." She panted out.

"You can stroke my ego all you want."

"Undo these cuffs and I will."

"I didn't say when you could but thanks for the offer. As of right now I like watching you squirm. So are you ready or should I tease you some more?" He offered with a smile cupping one of her breasts as his thumb lightly caressed the swollen tip.

"Just stick it in me." She moaned back arching into his touch.

"How do you want it in you?" He wondered as his hand began playing with her other breast. "Slow? Steady? Hard? You seemed to enjoy being manhandled." He whispered huskily in ear.

"I didn't." She protested.

"Liar." He gently scolded impaling himself within her as her walls gripped him tightly pulling him in deeper.

A surprised scream leaving her lips as she felt him force his way inside setting off little electric tingles throughout her body her muscles clinging firmly onto him. "Yes."

"Yes. And here I thought you didn't like it rough." He playfully mocked as he pulled out only to ram back in again. Watching her face contort in pleasure as soundless pleas left her lips. Her body pulsated around him and he knew she was close to falling over the edge again. "Why don't we try something?" Lifting her up as he got onto his knees wrapping her legs around his waist which she locked in place. He placed one arm under her while the other one undid the cuffs and held her securely around her back.

"I don't know if I've got the strength." She mumbled into his neck.

"It's okay I've got you. Just let go and leave it all to me."

She nodded holding him close as he began thrusting her against him as he pumped in and out of her at a slow and steady rhythm her breathing picked up her body began to quiver uncontrollably, "Dick I'm gonna."

"I know. Now kiss me."

Lips melded together gently and their bodies blazed erupting in unison each drowning out the others cries. Collapsing onto the bed in satisfaction. Once their breathing was under control he eased out of her and gently snuggled against her.

"That was…amazing." She said as her head rested on his shoulder while her finger absentmindedly traced the scars on his chest.

"Which part?" He asked running his fingers through her hair most of which had fallen out of her buns during their excursion.

"All of it." She hummed.

"Remind me to thank Mina for the gift then." He teased.

"Don't do then we'll never hear the end of it." She joked back.

"We should get cleaned up." He said after a moment.

"Five more minutes." She whined cuddling closer to him if that were possible, "My legs still feel like jelly if I stand up now I'll just fall over."

"Okay." He said kissing the top of her head, "But after that it's shower time."

"Kay."

-oOoOo-

"Are you going on patrol tonight?" Serenity asked fresh from the shower as she pulled one of his t-shirts that he stashed at her place over her head.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"The others got it covered. It won't kill me to have a night off." He said pulling on a pair of sweats.

"True." She agreed, "But you've been having quite a few nights off since I got out of the hospital. The only times you've left was when I made you." She huffed, "I'm not a china doll Dick I can take of myself."

"I know that." He told her leaving the room.

"Do you?" She asked following him to the living room.

He sighed turning towards her, "I know you can take care of yourself I've seen it. Or did you forget how we first met. Besides it's been quiet remember and if they need me I'm sure they'll call. Why does it seem like you're trying to start a fight?"

"I'm not really. I just….I know how much being Nightwing means to you and I don't want to interfere with that part of your life."

"You could never interfere with any part of my life. Because you are my life. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I sleep. You've even taken over my dreams at times. Whenever I go out and help someone as me or Nightwing I always think what if it was you. So I try even harder to make this place safe for you that way if you have a two a.m. ice cream craving you don't have to worry about getting mugged." He smiled at her.

"Okay I've never had a two a.m. ice cream craving before." She defended doing her best to ignore the fluttering sensations in her heart at his words.

"Really you don't remember that time you texted me saying if you're still out would you mind picking me up some cookie dough ice cream before you get back."

"No, No I don't recall that." She said eyes twinkling, "But it does sound good. I think I have some in the freezer why don't I grab it and we can watch some Netflix then maybe go for round two." She said with a suggestive giggle going to the fridge and grabbing out the ice cream.

"I like the way you think. Sure you can handle me a second time."

"I know I can cause this time my hands will be free so I can stroke that ego of yours." She said handing him a spoon.

As they were walking to the couch the sliding door to the balcony imploded with such a force hurling them backwards as sounds of shattering glass reached their ears as they collided with the wooden floor knocking the wind out of them. Dick was the first to recover instincts and years of training kicking in he ignored the pain stepping on the broken glass as he grabbed Serenity, pulling her into the kitchen and behind the counter for cover.

"What was that?" She asked finally able to catch her breath and began picking out tiny pieces of glass from her feet.

"I don't know." Dick answered honestly, "But we're about to find out." He said the sound of boots crunching of over what was left of the window pane caught his ear.

"I don't know who they are but they're gonna pay." She said grabbing a cast iron skillet out of the cabinet next to her. "No one interferes with ice cream time and I just know my landlord is going to blow gasket when he finds out about the doors."

"Yet you seem more upset about the ice cream." Dick commented while grabbing some kitchen knives.

"Of course I am it was the last of the cookie dough."

"I'll buy you deep freezer and fill it with ice cream."

"Ah the perks of having a rich boyfriend."

He smiled, "You ready to crack some skulls."

"Yep." She nodded but honestly she was terrified who were these invaders? Why were they here?

"Don't worry I've got you covered." He told her noticing how her hand trembled a bit. "If we stick together we'll be alright. He assured her, "Now lets go teach these guys a lesson."

As the footsteps became louder the two rushed out of the kitchen weapons at the ready.

A armored soldier swung at them but Dick blocked it giving Serenity the opportunity to smash the skillet over its head resounding in a loud thunk making it stumble back only for another to take its place. The two battled side by side covering each other as best they could. Noticing a slight gap in the armor at the shoulder Dick rammed a knife in and grabbed the blaster that was in a holster at its side and began firing on the enemy sending the backwards. "The kickback on this thing sucks." Dick said rolling his shoulder, "But it sure packs a punch."

"Yeah and they just keep coming I think it's time we leave." Serenity stated as more soldiers landed on her balcony.

"You're right head for the door." He said shooting at who ever came towards them as they made their escape only for collide with some invisible force preventing them from reaching the door. "A force field."

"Those are real?" Serenity said shocked.

"That's right." A voiced sang through the room. A soldier in red and gold armor appeared instantly appeared in the middle of the living room between them and the other soldiers. "So that means the only way out is through all of us." It gestured wide with its arms.

"I don't think my frying pan's going to cut it." Serenity nervously giggled, "You didn't get a second gun by any chance did ya?"

"No."

"What're we going to do?" Serenity asked fear leaking into her voice.

"I'll clear you a path outside take the fire escape down and once you're on the ground run and don't look back." Dick stated firmly.

"I'm not leaving you." She protested.

"Yes you are. Now get ready to run!" He told her his tone leaving no room to argue. As he raised his weapon.

"I love you." She croaked out.

"I love you too." He said and fired.

She took off speeding like a madwoman anyone that came close to her was knocked away. A rush of excitement washed through her when she felt the rough concrete of her balcony under her feet instead of the smooth wood of her living. She was almost home free. _"I just have to get to the fire escape."_ She thought. Until an armored arm grabbed her around the waist in a crushing hold pinning her arms to the side. "No!" She screamed, "Let go of mph." A hand clamped over her mouth silencing her cries as her flailing body was dragged back inside. The sight of Dick struggling in the grips of several soldiers freed the tears of fear that she'd been holding back and they started to slowly fall from her eyes.

"Serenity it's going to be okay." Dick tried to assure her when their eyes met. "Let her go." He demanded, "You can have me I'm worth more."

"Hmm." The Red and gold armored soldier cocked its head to the side as if in thought, "The offer is tempting after all you are the adoptive son of a billionaire."

"You could get millions off my ransom." Dick continued the soldiers train of thought.

"True…but there's that tiny little problem of you being Nightwing and if you go missing I'll have Batman on my heels if not the entire League and I don't want that." It sighed dejectedly, "I must admit you put up a good fight but it's over now." The soldier announced confidently turning around and started to walk away only to midstride and turn back around and swiftly knee Dick in the stomach so hard he would've fallen over if he wasn't being held up. "That was for continuously getting in my way." It growled. "And this is to make sure you don't follow us." Then pulled out what Dick could only assume was some sort of syringe before it was jammed into his neck.

His limbs went numb as his vision began to swirl but he was vaguely able to make out the same thing happen to Serenity then she was slung over a soldiers shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He felt his body drop to the floor and tried to stand up arms barely moving to push him off the ground.

The soldier knelt down. "Don't fight it." It cooed, "Just enjoy the time you spent together. I must say that last moment was pretty hot."

"You were watching?" He asked mortified.

"Of course I had to wait for the right time to grab her and it would've been rude to breakup your lovemaking. I'm assuming that's what the master wants her for and he won't be as gentle as you. No his usually come out a bloody mess. Cling to your memories lover boy because they're all you have left." It said as it stood up and began walking away.

Images of Serenity's mangled body came to his mind and he roared in anger he spied the knife he had earlier, "I won't let you take her!" He yelled reaching for the knife fingers slowly grasping it as blind rage coursed through his body pulling him to his feet as charged the enemy.

"Impossible." The soldier exclaimed turning around, "But too late." And went to press a button on its gauntlet only for Dick to ram the knife into it first sparks went flying. The soldier howled in pain. "Damn you. Just give up already." It demanded as it dodged a punch that came flying at it. Then grabbed Dicks arm using his own momentum against him as he went forward before a blow to the neck rendered him unconscious.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. And thank you to everyone who's has favorited and reviewed.

 **Chapter 9**

Dick opened his eyes only to shut them again the florescent light of the room was blinding. Slowly he opened them to get his eyes used to the brightness.

"Dick?" Mina softly spoke. "Are you actually awake this time?" She asked leaning over him.

"Mina why're you here?" He asked mind still a bit foggy. "Wait are we in a hospital?"

"Yeah um there was… there was accident and…"

"Serenity!" He gasped everything that happened at the apartment coming back to him. "They took her I have to find her." He said jumping out of bed.

"The police are looking but haven't found any leads yet. Now that you're awake I'm sure they'll want to talk to you."

"They can wait. Talking to them will just waste time. I need to get to Serenity." He said heading for the door.

"Wait!" Mina grabbed him by the arm. "You'll need clothes. Don't want to leave in a gown and hospital scrubs people will think you're an escaped mental patient." She told him and grabbed a bag next to the chair.

Once he came out of the bathroom, "You'll also need these." Mina said handing him her car keys, "I trust you to find her better than that lazy fat detective Bullock they've got here now go save our girl."

He nodded and left the room.

"I'll be right behind you." She said.

-oOoOo-

The uncomfortable ache in her shoulders is what roused Serenity from sleep, but when she tried to move them she realized she couldn't Her eyes popped open staring at the dank cement floor her feet tied tightly at the ankles. Looking up her wrists were bound the same except the rope was tied to a hook that hung from the ceiling above her pulling her arms up which caused the discomfort in her shoulders since it was pulled so high she teetered on the tips of her toes that were starting to go numb. The chain rattled as she struggled to free herself a gag muffling her cries of pain as the ropes bit harshly into her skin.

"Awake I see." A feminine voice said.

Looking to where the voice came from she saw a woman with green skin and pink hair wearing red and gold armor getting up from a makeshift table and heading her way. As various armored soldiers stood around. It dawned on her this was the same person who attacked her apartment. Was this woman a Martian she wondered.

"Sorry about the gag but I couldn't have you calling out to your lovers super friend." She told her, "No recollection at all." The woman said looking her in eye with a frown. "He really did do a number you. But perhaps it's for the best."

" _A number on me just what is this woman talking about? And where was Dick? Was he tied up somewhere as well?"_ She glanced around frantically searching.

"He's not here." The woman told her. "And don't expect any gallant rescue either. I hit him pretty hard and I pumped him full of the knockout drug. He's probably still on your floor. And if he hadn't damaged my teleporter we wouldn't be stuck in this damn washed up pig factory waiting for a wormhole to open so I could drop you off with that freak who makes me call him Master and get on with my life." She growled storming away back to her table.

She had no idea how long she'd been dangling there but her arms were really starting to hurt thankfully she could still feel her fingers so her circulation wasn't being cut off. Gazing around the dimly lit room gave her the creeps it was like something out of a cheap horror movie with all the hooks and chains hanging from the ceiling. As she focused more on the chain that held her she realized it was part of some kind of conveyer belt but she couldn't tell where it led.

" _The explosion at my apartment and all the noise had to of alerted someone. Which means someone had to of found Dick and they would've notified Bruce. So I know someone's searching for me I can't just lay here like some stick in the mud. I've got to get free and try to send some kind of signal."_ She thought. Pulling at the confines again she did her best to try and pull herself up to remove the gag but it was no use she just didn't have the upper body strength.

"You can't get free you'll only hurt yourself if you try." The woman said with a sigh from her table.

"Let her try." A soldier chuckled darkly stopping in front of her, "It's fun watching her struggle."

"Hey back away she's not for you." The woman ordered getting up marching there way.

"Actually she is." It replied, "Did you forget Ann these soldiers are nothing but mindless husks. So I decided to take control of one for the moment." It explained looking Ann's way.

"My apologies Master." She said taking a step back.

"I just couldn't wait to see you" It turned addressing Serenity then outstretched a hand towards her "To touch you."

Serenity began shaking her head vehemently yanking on her binding to get free as her heart beat frantically in her chest. In a panic she looked towards Ann. She wouldn't meet her eyes just looked away shamefully and walked away.

"You're afraid, but you don't have to be." It said cupping her face between its hands to halt her movements. "I would never hurt you. When you're returned to me you'll know that we are meant to be and I can taste your sweet lips again." A thumb lightly traced across her mouth. "To caress your delicate curves."

The tears of fear she was holding back began to fall freely as hands started to slide down her sides. Her stomach churned bile rising in her throat as they skimmed over her belly traveling up clenching her eyes shut when they were about to reach her breasts. The crumpling of metal had her opening her eyes. A shuriken protruding from the neck of the now fallen soldier. A sense of relief washed over she knew who that belonged to hell she'd even practiced throwing a few herself. But her relief was short lived as blasters started shooting in the direction the it must've come from. A moment later the power went off.

"Get the power back on!" Ann shouted angrily.

Something touched her arm from behind and she yelped.

"It's alright." Nightwing whispered in her ear.

"I can see in the dark too." Came Ann's voice.

The sounds of fighting ensued as she heard grunts of traded blows each sound getting farther away.

The lights came back on and the sound of a machines whirring to life the hook she was attached to started to move dragging her along. A giant buzz saw came into view its rusted blades spinning fiercely."

" _Not Good! Not Good! I'm Gonna Die! Stop fighting each other and help me!"_ She thought but was also doing her best to scream it. It was coming closer, and closer the wind from the blades was brushed across her face, tips of the blades just inches away. She couldn't even scream anymore to paralyzed with fear and then they stopped centimeters away from her face

"Phew that was a close one." Two voices said in unison

Before she even had time to see who had helped her she had been cut free and being scooped up into Nightwing's arms.

"Get her someplace safe." Robin said as he came into her line of sight, "I've got your back." He said fighting off one the armored soldiers.

She didn't hear his response but she felt them moving the smell of Kevlar surrounding her and she knew she was safe. He set her down removed the gag and she watched numbly as he finished untying her. "Are you hurt?" When he didn't get a response he took her face in his hands. "You're ok. You're safe now." He said looking into her eyes, resting his forehead against hers, "You're safe." He repeated. When she pulled away he looked at her "Sere?" He asked voice laced in concern.

Her reply was a slap to the face.

"Ow. What'd you do mph." She crushed her lips to his before he could finish his sentence kissing him longingly and pulling away in a flash. "You're kind of sending me mixed signals here."

She just burst into tears

"Hysteria mode got it." He said to himself wrapping his arms around her and holding her close whispering words of comfort.

"Found you." Ann said smirking from above. She quickly sent multiple energy blasts there way that had them crashing through the boxes they were hiding behind. "You're not getting in my way this time." She said hovering over them. Her hand came up in front of her catching an arrow that came her way. "Something like this won't stop me." Then it exploded sending her crashing to the floor.

"Thanks Tigress." Nightwing said getting up off the ground and helping up Serenity in the process.

"Anytime." Tigress replied joining them knotting an arrow to her bow in case of an attack.

"Enough of this." Ann growled jolting up from the ground body glowing a vibrant blue. Producing cards in her, "Come out cardians." She threw the cards in the air humming an odd tune and the cards came to life the harpy like creature from the hospital had returned as well as a few plant creatures from before.

"This just keeps getting better." Tigress grumbled, "Anybody got any weed killer?"

"Sorry fresh out had a run in with some of Poison Ivy's "babies" the other day" Robin said joining them.

The harpy flew into the air and with a flap of its arm hurled razor sharp feathers at them which they all were able to skillfully block and dodge as they protected Serenity, while Tigress returned fire hitting the harpy in one of its wing. The harpy let out a ear splitting scream that brought them to their knees and the plant monsters took this opportunity to capture them in its vine like grasp as it sucked the energy from them.

"I feel weak." Tigress said as her bow fell from her fingers.

"We've got to fight it." Nightwing said trying to reach his utility belt to cut himself free.

"Easier said then done." Robin replied trying to do the same.

"Nightwing." Serenity croaked out she managed to free one her arms and was reaching for him.

"None of that." Ann said kicking her hand away, "It's like De Ja Vue." She huffed.

"How's this for De Ja Vue." A female voice yelled out as she punched Ann in the face sending her flying. A sword appearing in her hand swiftly cutting the vines away from everyone and catching Serenity before she hit the ground.

"Meteor Shower." She shouted out sending a beam attack that multiplied destroying the monsters.

"Venus!" Ann said curtly." Getting up from the ground.

"Ann." She shot back coldly. "Where's Allen?"

"That's none of your business."

"True." She agreed placing Serenity on the floor without taking her eyes off of her opponent. Gripping the chain at her waist she took up a protective stance in front of everyone. "The soldiers you brought have been beaten, your monsters destroyed. We both know you're not much of fighter unless you have to be. Just surrender."

The room began to shake then lit up in blinding white light and died down almost as fast as it had come behind Ann was a swirling vortex of white and black energy. Ann smiled and disappeared. Reappearing Instantly between everyone sending out a massive energy blast from her body blasting everyone away. It left her weak but she was able to get to Serenity and started draining her of her lifeforce. "Your energy always gave me such a pick me up." She told her as she teleported with her to the wormhole. "Ta, Ta heroes looks like you've lost the battle" Ann said holding Serenity's limp body in front of her like a shield, "But hey maybe you'll win the war. " She said with a giggle and made to go through the portal. "What the… I can't move. What'd you do." She yelled.

Everyone else seemed just as baffled.

"Poor Ann." A voice sang. "But my sutras are just doing there job." A woman wearing a sailor style outfit similar to Venus's except it was in red and purple appeared right in front of them. "Looks like we won the battle. Good luck with the war." She said with a smile taking her hostage from her then touching two fingers to Ann's forehead and she dropped to the floor unconscious."

"Mars?" Venus said shocked, "How'd you get here?"

"I have a better question who are you?" Robin asked.

"Friends." Mars said, "Now could you take Serenity Dick she's awful heavy." She asked wobbling on her feet.

The group of heroes looked stunned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nightwing said but went and picked up his girlfriend anyways.

"Sure you don't Grayson." Venus said with a smile.

"Just who are you people." Robin demanded.

"Take it easy little bird." Mars said, "All will be explained but first we need to take care of Serenity."

"We should take her to the hospital." Tigress said.

"No hospitals aren't safe." Venus said.

"What she means is… Hospitals aren't easy to defend if whomever is after Sere decides to attack again. Too many innocent people would get hurt." Mars clarified.

"But the police are looking for her." Tigress said.

"We'll take her to a hospital. That way the police will call off the search." Nightwing said, "Then I'll hack into the computers and get her released that way we can take her someplace that easier to defend."

"Perfect." Venus said with a giggle and released her transformation.

"Mina!" The Heroes exclaimed.

"Hiya." She waved.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading.


End file.
